Centered
by Aspiring Empath
Summary: Katy Stevenson knew growing up wouldn't be easy, but at least she had what mattered most: Family. Family that had nothing to do with blood but everything to do with heart. When the family eventually breaks up, how will she handle it? R
1. A Party

Disclaimer: Four Brothers isn't mine.

Chapter One

Being at the Mercer's house meant there was always something going on. Evelyn Mercer, a kind (older by this time in the story) woman, always tried to help the community, especially the children within it. Se had, so far, adopted three children, all boys, that each came from one horrible situation or another. Even with the rowdy teenage boys eating her out of house and home, she was always prepared to help other children in the community, whether by giving them a meal or helping them get to a shelter. All of the children respected her and few would ever try to take advantage of her hospitality, fearing the three brothers inside her home.

Bobby Mercer, a headstrong eighteen-year-old, was the oldest of the Mercer boys and, by far, the toughest. He had been adopted by Evelyn when he was fifteen and had spent his time playing high school hockey. He was planning on going pro as soon as he graduated.

Jerry Mercer, fifteen years old, was tall and lanky for his age but not lacking in wits or street smart. That's how you grew up in Detroit. That's how you _lived_ in Detroit. He was a smart student and had high hopes for being a businessman in the future.

Angel Mercer, the youngest of the three at the age of thirteen, was a medium sized boy. But being a Mercer and having to compete with Bobby meant you had to be up there strength wise. The stronger the better. Not that Bobby was violent, well, yeah, Bobby was violent. But he loved his brothers and his mother and protecting them was all that matter to him.

All of the Mercer brothers were known for being tough. Each had a reason. They all had known what it was like to not have a home, to not be wanted. They would do _anything _to keep the home that they had now. Evelyn had given them so much: a home, a name, a life. She was all they ever wanted and needed. And even though they were separated by skin and blood, they never let it bother them. After all, they were brothers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a cold February day, and something was definitely going on in the Mercer's house. They were having a birthday party. It wasn't just any birthday party either. They were throwing six-year-old, Katy Stevenson, "the best birthday party ever," according to Katy later in her life.

Katy was the Mercer's neighbor. She was a young, but fairly mature girl with curly brown hair and thoughtful brown eyes. Eyes, that when you looked into them, you knew they had seen too much for her age. She lived with her grandmother, Donna Stevenson, because her mother had died two years ago and her father took off with her infant sister, Mary. Jeanne Stevenson had died in childbirth and for some unknown reason, Kirke Stevenson left one morning only two months after her death.

Having to care for Katy meant Donna had to work, and unfortunately she was unable to call off on her granddaughter's birthday. So, instead, Evelyn, being a friend of Donna's, promised she'd care for Katy that day and make sure she had a wonderful birthday.

"Aunt Evey, Aunt Evey!" cried Katy as she flew inside the house and right into the arms of Evelyn. Jerry entered the house behind her, chuckling at the young girl's excitement. "Guess what, Auntie Evey? I'm six today because it's my birthday," she exclaimed, holding seven fingers up in proof. Evelyn laughed as Bobby walked in.

"How's my little chica?" He picked her up and threw the squealing girl into the air. "I hear it's someone's birthday today," he said winking at his mom. "Jerry, is it your birthday?" he asked, glancing down at Katy who looked suddenly puzzled.

"No man, it's not my birthday. Where's Angel? I bet he knows whose birthday it is," Jerry said catching on to the joke.

Bobby felt something tug on his sleeve. He looked down. "Bobby, it's not Jerry's or Angel's birthdays. It's my birthday, and you forgot," she whimpered, her eyes fighting tears. Bobby felt a pang of guilt for the upset girl.

"Aw, no Kates, I didn't forget. None of us did. I was only teasing…don't cry. Its not every day you turn six, is it?" he asked, swinging her into his arms again. She clung to his neck, smiling into his shirt.

"You didn't forget Bobby! I love you," she said kissing his cheek. A peal of laughter escaped her mouth as he twirled her around.

"I love you, too, Kates." He let her down, and she ran to Jerry.

"I love you, Jerry," she said planting another kiss on his cheek.

"Love ya, Kate," he replied, smiling. She ran over to Angel who had just walked into the room.

"I love you, Angel." After the recovering from the shock of her running over to him and hugging his legs, he bent down and hugged her in his arms.

"Yeah, Katy, love you, too."

"By the way, Angel," she whispered into his ear, "it's my birthday and I'm six." He laughed and ruffled her hair.

"I know, Kates. Happy birthday." A chorus of "happy birthdays" rang out from the other family members. Evelyn left the room for a moment and came back with an assortment of gifts. Bobby set a cake, decorated with six candles and the words "Happy Birthday Katy" in fancy letters, on the table and lit each of the candles. Katy ran over and climbed in the chair in front of the cake. Everyone sang to her and her eyes twinkled with the candlelight. She closed her eyes as the song ended and blew out her candles.

"Watcha wish for, Kates?" asked Bobby, picking the candles out of the cake. Katy ran her finger along the edge of the cake and stuck the glob of icing in her mouth.

"You know I can't tell you, Bobby," she said smiling. "My wish won't come true if I tell."

"Alright, you win. How 'bout we open those present now, Ma?"

Evelyn smiled and nodded. "Alright, open the gifts but wait until I run and get the camera." Once she returned, Jerry set the largest bag in front of Katy. The other family members gathered around in a semi-circle.

"From me, kiddo. Hope you like it," he smiled at her. When she opened it, she discovered he had gotten her a large stuffed horse, her favorite animal. She hugged Jerry and set the horse in the chair next to her. Angel set his present in front of her next. He had gotten her a jumbo coloring book with a new set of markers. The coloring book was all about horses. Evey ended up getting her some bracelets with little stars on each one. Finally, Bobby's present was the only one left. He set the small box in front of the impatient girl.

She opened it quickly, revealing a small, red heart pendant surrounded by small diamonds. She couldn't believe that he had given it to her. She jumped out of her seat and ran into his arms, squeezing his neck so hard he could feel his pulse thumping in his temple.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Anything for my Kates," he said giving her a squeeze before putting her down.

Of course Evelyn had helped Bobby pay for the gift. He picked the necklace out and, because of his grades (all B's and C's), she offered to pay for half. He looked at the young girl, her eyes glowing with affection. He helped her clasp the necklace around her neck.

"I promise, Bobby, I'll never lose it. I'll never even take it off. I love you, Bobby." The other family members retreated to the living room, presumably to watch the hockey game. Bobby promised Evey that he'd wash the dishes and clean the kitchen up while she took a nap. He cleared the table and covered the cake. Katy's silence caught his attention. The girl was looking at him intently.

"What's up, kiddo?" he asked sitting down across from her.

"Bobby?" she asked solemnly. "Will you marry me?" His first instinct was to laugh but he swallowed his laughter after looking at her serious expression.

"Well, Katy, maybe one day…when you grow up," he said walking over to pick her up. She hugged him one last time and skipped into the living room to snuggle with Jerry and Angel on the couch.

Three hours later, Donna Stevenson showed up at the Mercer house to pick Katy up. Evelyn motioned to her to come in but to remain silent. Evey pointed toward the living room and whispered, "Go look." Donna walked in and smiled at the adorable scene. Bobby was splayed out over the couch, his head resting on the arm of the couch and his feet were lying across Jerry and Angel's laps. Katy was snuggled in between the couch and Bobby. Angel had his head resting on Jerry's shoulder.

Donna didn't want to wake them up, but it was too late. Bobby slowly opened his eyes and winced. He pulled the remote out from under his back. Jerry snored loudly, and Angel punched him in the ribs. Jerry, now awake, hit Angel in the groin…hard. Katy's eyes popped open for a second, but she just snuggled deeper into Bobby's side.

"Come on, chica," he said picking her up. "It's time you get home." Her head rolled around on his shoulder.

"Bobby…" she said sleepily, "…I wanna stay with you!"

"I know, Kates," he said, wrapping a blanket around her for the walk home. "Maybe you can come back soon."

"Mmkay," she muttered, eyes drooping closed again. Bobby walked back with Donna, the small girl bundled in his arms. He tucked her into her bed and turned off the light after making sure her nightlight was plugged in.

"Goodnight, Donna," he said walking back downstairs.

"Goodnight, Bobby, and thank you for taking care of her," she said smiling. She pulled out a twenty-dollar bill from her pocket. "Take this, you earned it." He pushed her hand away.

"You and Katy are both like family to me," he said shaking his head. "I don't take money from family…goodnight." With that, he walked out the door.

When he got home, only a few seconds later, considering the Stevenson's only lived diagonally from the Mercer's, he went up to his room to try to get some real sleep. His head barely hit the pillow before he was asleep.

**A/N**: My first Four Brothers fanfic! Hope you guys liked it. This chapter is shorter but I promise the next ones will be longer. Review!


	2. Jack and Katy

Disclaimer: I don't own Four Brothers…but I wish I did.

Chapter 2: Jack and Katy

Three years later, nine-year-old Katy ran across the street to the brother's house. She didn't bother knocking; she just barged in and ran into the kitchen.

"Bobby!" she yelled throwing her arms around the startled man. "You're back!" He set his beer down and wrapped his arms around her.

"Look at you, Kates!" Where'd my little chica go?" he asked looking around.

"What, Bobby? I'm right here!" she pleaded.

"No, you're getting too big to be my lil' chica anymore," he said playfully ruffling her hair.

"No, Bobby, I'll _always _be your little chica," she smiled hopefully. He smiled down at her.

"Alright," he said ruffling her hair again.

"Hey, Bobby," said a voice coming from the doorway. Bobby spun around to see a young boy with light brown and slightly messy hair and blue eyes leaning on the doorframe. "Who's that?" the boy asked.

"Oh, Jack, this is Katy Stevenson. She's our nine-year-old neighbor. Katy, meet my new baby brother, Jackie Poo. He's eleven so you're pretty close, age wise," Bobby said pushing Jack forward.

"Hi," Katy said holding her hand out. Jack just looked at her hand with a raised eyebrow. Bobby slapped him on the back playfully, but Jack tensed and his eyes darkened.

"Manners, Jackie, she's family," Bobby said still not realizing Jacks mood swing. Katy backed up. This new brother was strange. He was quiet and rude and intimidating. He wasn't at all like Bobby…or even Jerry and Angel for that matter. She wasn't sure she liked Jack Mercer.

"Bobby," Jack said looking at the man, his body still tense but his eyes less threatening. "Angel and Jerry are up for some hockey. You in?" Bobby nodded, still looking at Katy's worried face. When she wouldn't look him in the eye, he gave up and turned around.

"Let's get ready," he said walking out of the kitchen. Jack followed closely behind him. Angel came running down the stairs as Bobby reached the top step. He spun around and watched as his brother ran out the front door. Jerry came walking out of his room pulling on a jacket.

"Where'd Angel go in such a hurry?" Bobby asked, eyeing his brother.

"He's got some new girl, Sofia or Sofi or something. She called and five minutes later, he's runnin' out the door. He's whipped man," Jerry said buttoning up his coat. Bobby nodded.

"So, you up for some hockey?" Bobby asked. Jerry looked down at his feet nervously.

"Yeah, well, Camille called. She wanted to do something today. I figured we'd go see a movie," Jerry said walking down the steps.

"Who's whipped now?" Bobby yelled down the stairs.

"What's goin' on?" Jack asked walking up to Bobby.

"Jerry and Angel bailed. I guess we'll do hockey some other time, little brother," Bobby sighed. Jack looked disappointed.

"Aw, come on man, I wanted to play hockey today."

"You wanted to play hockey today?" Bobby said in a mocking voice. "Come on, you fucking fairy, get you skates. If we can't play a real game, at least we can get some practice in so we can beat Jerry and Angel's asses next time they wanna play." Jack walked towards his room to get ready, muttering something about "fairies."

Katy came to the bottom of the stairs. "When are we going?" she asked pulling her gloves on. Bobby shook his head and laughed, walking down the stairs.

"Oh, no, lil' chica, hockey is just a little too rough for a nine-year-old. Maybe some other day."

"But Bobby, you'll be leaving again soon to play hockey, and you never visit!" she pouted and stomped her foot. Bobby crossed his arms and frowned. Katy's temper tantrums had no affect on him.

"No, Katy, hockey is just too dangerous for you to play. You don't even know how to skate. I wouldn't be able to watch you the entire time. You're not going," he said, not meaning to sound so harsh. Katy looked down at the floor and her shoulders shook. "Katy?" Bobby asked, taking a step forward. She looked up and he saw tears running down her cheeks.

"Don't cry, Katy," he said bending down on one knee, "Don't cry. I'll take you to the ice rink with me and Jackie. I'll teach you how to skate. How 'bout that?"

"It's just," Katy sobbed, "You're always gone and I never get to see you anymore. You don't wanna hang out with me anymore." Katy broke into a fresh bout of tears.

"That's not true, Katy," Bobby said hugging her. "You're like my sister. I know I have hockey but it doesn't mean I don't want to see you." Booby stood up and grabbed his coat. "Come on, we'll have you skating in no time. Jackie! Get down here now or we're leaving without you." Jack came bounding down the stairs. "What were you doing up there," Bobby asked as they walked out the door, "looking at yourself in the mirror?"

"Shut the hell up, Bobby," Jack muttered under his breath. Katy walked ahead of them towards Bobby's car, oblivious to their arguing.

* * *

Once they reached the ice rink, both Jack and Bobby slipped their skates on. Jack went in right away while Bobby stayed behind to help Katy into a pair of old skates from when he was eight that he found in his closet. They were still in good condition, the blades were sharp, and they were only slightly too big on Katy's feet. With that accomplished, he helped her to the entrance. 

"Okay, the trick to it is to keep your weight centered on the blades. Try to bend your legs a little…it sometimes helps to lean forward a little," Bobby said, trying to explain things to the girl. She just looked more confused.

"So, I pretty much just skate forward…right?" she asked. Bobby laughed and nodded.

"Somethin' like that, kid, somethin' like that."

In no time at all, Bobby had her skating in between him and the wall. She still held onto his hand but had stopped holding on the wall for extra support. She had fallen a few times, but she surprised him by not wanting to quit. Jack was still skating around, whipping past them with the puck, then sliding to a quick stop, spraying ice everywhere. He'd hit the puck, making it fly through the air, right into the goal. Bobby had to admit the little fairy was a hell of a skater and a decent hockey player, too. He was just worried about the kid.

In the three weeks he'd been at the Mercer's, Evey said he's been fairly quiet, especially when he first came, but slowly making improvements.

--------

Flashback

--------

_Evelyn stood up and walked to the door as she heard the doorbell ring. "Oh, hi Laureen! Come in, come in." The brown-haired woman smiled and stepped through the door. On the doorstep stood a boy with light brown hair and a frightened expression. He was dressed in ripped jeans and an old sweatshirt._

"_Come in, Jack. Evelyn doesn't need to heat the entire neighborhood!" Laureen admonished the boy. He stared at her for a moment before slowly entering the household. Laureen closed the door firmly behind him. Hearing the door shut, Jack jumped and spun around, his chest heaving slightly._

_Laureen laughed nervously. "This one, he's a bit jumpy, if you know what I mean. He's good though. Doesn't steal, doesn't run…he's just…jumpy."_

"_I understand," Evelyn reassured the social worker. "Hi, Jack," she said, turning her attention towards the boy. "How are you?"_

_Jack lowered his gaze to the ground. All was silent for a few seconds before he answered with a small "Good." It was apparent to both Evelyn and Laureen that Jack was extremely apprehensive about his new home._

"_Do you want a drink, Laureen? Yes? How 'bout you, Jack? Do you want anything?" The boy shook his head. "Well, I'll be right back with your drink. You can have a seat on the couch," Evelyn said, walking into the kitchen._

_Once she was out of earshot, Laureen turned to Jack and sighed. "Why is it, Jack that whenever I take you to a new home, you refuse to talk? You really don't get it, do you? Evelyn is the best thing that could happen to you. This isn't another place where you'll be leaving again in a week. When she brings you into her home, it will be your home for life. Understand?" Jack nodded weakly. "Good. Really, she is the best woman out there. You even have brothers. I'm sure they're around here somewhere."_

_Jack tensed and shrank back slightly. The thought of brothers was overwhelming. They were probably older, bigger, and stronger than he was. If he messed up, it wouldn't take them a lot to do serious damage to him. _

_At that moment, Evelyn walked back in carrying two glasses of lemonade. "I felt bad not getting you anything," she said to Jack. She set the glass in front of him. He took a little sip and thanked her. He zoned out while Evey and Laureen talked about the adoption papers. He really didn't think he'd be staying all that long. His attention was brought back to the two women as Laureen stood up._

"_Alright, Jack. Don't take this the wrong way, but I hope we won't be seeing each other soon," she said laughing. Jack just looked at her with a blank expression. Laureen's laugh turning into an uncomfortable chuckle. "Well, alright then, I'll be going. Here's my number, Jack, if you ever need to get a hold of me." She handed him a slip of paper which he slipped into his pocket._

_Once she left, Jack stared at his hands uncomfortably, aware of Evelyn gazing down at him. She cleared her throat and stood up. "Well, Jack, I'm gonna make some lunch. Do you want any?" He shook his head but didn't look up at her. "Alright then, well, I'm going to call your brothers down to eat. Is that alright with you?"_

_He nodded meekly and looked into her blue eyes. "How many are there?" he asked seriously._

She laughed lightly. "Three; Jerry and Angel are upstairs. Bobby is away playing hockey. He'll probably be home in a couple of weeks. Don't worry, you'll love them." She turned away from him and yelled up the stairs, "Jeremiah, Angel, come down and meet your new brother!"

_A moment later, two boys came bounding down the stairs toward their mother. Jack stared at both of them, suddenly afraid of living there. Both boys were huge. They looked to be between sixteen and eighteen years old and both were black. _

"_Hey, I'm Angel," the younger one said._

"_I'm Jerry," the other said, introducing himself._

"_Jack," he felt himself mutter. How was he going to live with these boys? They could tear him apart in a second if they wanted to. Evelyn ushered all of them into the kitchen and began making sandwiches for them. The silence between them was awkward, but Evelyn kept trying to ease the tension._

"_So, Jack, how do you like it here so far?"_

"_It's nice," he replied as she set the food in front of the boys. It didn't take long for all of them to forget the awkwardness and focus on their sandwiches._

_Later that night, Evelyn showed Jack up to his room. "This will be your room from now on," she said flicking the lights on. The room was a bluish grey color and had a bed, a nightstand, and a dresser. The rest was left pretty bare. "I wanted you to be able to decorate it yourself," she explained. _

_He set his bag down and nodded. This was the best room that he'd had so far in all of his former homes. Evelyn noticed his approval and said 'goodnight' before closing the door. After turning off the lights, Jack laid on his bed and drifted into a fitful sleep._

--------

End Flashback

--------

Angel and Jerry both claim that Jack had had nightmares almost every night since he'd arrived. The nights they don't hear him yelling in his sleep, he's awake, staring out the window. Bobby knew they were both telling the truth because he heard Jack tossing and turning most of last night. He felt bad for the boy. He figured he probably came from the same background he did. Parents didn't want him so he gets passed from one foster home to the next, or to whoever is interested in money. Then, the so-called "parents" feel it's necessary to use a firm backhand whenever something goes wrong…pretty much a living hell. But, at the same time, Jack seemed ten times more messed up than Bobby ever was. It only took Bobby a few days under Mom's roof to end his nightmares, and he was four years older than Jack when he came. Something had definitely happened to that boy that had scarred him so badly, he couldn't trust even a little nine-year-old.

His thoughts were suddenly cut off by the ringing of his cell phone. He looked down at the number. He had to take it. "Sorry, Kates, but business calls. Do you wanna keep skating?" She nodded. "Alright, well, hold on to the wall and Jack will help you. Stay away from the center; once you fall down out there, it's harder to get back up," he said skating away.

While Bobby was on the phone, Katy continued to slowly skate around. Jack was staying as far away from her as possible. She looked over her shoulder to see where Bobby was when she suddenly lost her balance. She landed with a thud on her butt, her eyes welling up from the sharp pain in her back. Jack stopped skating but refused to come closer.

"Jack," Katy yelled, her voice shrill, "come her now! Help me up!" He didn't blink. "Bobby won't be very happy with you!" she called out. As she said this, Bobby looked up and noticed that she had fallen. He also noticed that Jack was just standing there. His facial features darkened and he started motioning to Jack to get over to Katy and help her. Jack threw him a dirty look, but noticing that Bobby was extremely pissed, he decided not to refuse and silently glided over to the girl. He gave her a hand to help her up. Once she was back on her own two feet, he tried to take his hand out of her grasp but she held tight.

"I don't wanna fall again," she explained. He looked at her warily through the corner of his eye. She seemed sincere enough to him. After five minutes, Katy couldn't keep her curiosity to herself anymore.

"So how long have you been at Aunt Evey's?" she asked.

"Three weeks," he answered shortly. He knew she'd start asking him tons of questions. He didn't have any patience for that right now.

"Where did you live before here?" came the next question.

"A lot of places," he answered.

"Like where?"

"Like foster homes around Michigan," he replied getting angry. But the questions didn't stop.

"Why didn't you stay with those families?" Jack clenched his fists in anger.

"Because…," he said crossly, "they weren't nice and they didn't want me."

"But _why_?" Katy asked innocently.

"Because _some_ people are just like that, okay. Some people _don't_ like kids. Some people have to be like that!" he yelled.

"Aunt Evey isn't like that," Katy said soothingly But Jack had had enough. He pulled his hand out of hers and raced towards the middle of the rink.

Katy was mad. Jack was supposed to help her skate. She asked him a few simple questions and he ran away. She looked over at Bobby, who had his back turned, and back to Jack, who was standing in the middle of the rink, staring at nothing. Katy made up her mind. She let go of the wall to test her balance. _'That wasn't so hard,' _she thought. She slowly pointed her feet at the center of the rink where Jack was standing. She pushed off from the wall and started gliding toward the boy. Before she could reach him, she felt her balance beginning to falter.

Bobby picked that moment to turn around. He knew what was going to happen: Katy was going to fall.

Suddenly, the girl's feet flew out from underneath her. She screamed out in pain as she landed. Bobby dropped his phone, not caring if the conversation was over or not, and flew over to her. She was crying and rocking back and forth.

"Katy," Bobby said trying to calm her down, "where does it hurt?" She pointed to her left leg, the jeans of which, he noticed, were being soaked through by a dark liquid. He lifted her pant leg up calf high to reveal a nasty cut as long as his pointer finger running across her leg. He saw it wasn't deep, but it was bleeding and it probably hurt like hell. Her blade must have caught her leg as she fell. Bobby knew he had to get her leg to stop bleeding.

"Jack!" he yelled, but Jack was already standing at his side looking at the cut with fear. "Go to the car. I should have a rag or something in there. Hell, even a napkin would help. Anything clean," Bobby ordered. Jack just stood staring at Katy's leg. "Jack!" Bobby yelled snapping the boy back into reality. "God, this is no time to go walking down memory lane. Go to the damn car, NOW!" Jack took one more fearful look at Katy's leg before skating off.

When he came back, he had two rags and a sweatshirt in his hands. Bobby quickly put the rag on Katy's cut. By this time, the girl had stopped crying and was staring intently at her leg. "That's my girl, no crying right?" Bobby asked, stroking her hair with his free hand. She nodded her head. It didn't take long for the bleeding to stop. Once it did, Bobby wrapped her leg with the other rag and picker her up off the ice.

"I can walk, Bobby, it's okay," she said, but he held her tight.

"No, I'll just carry you to the car and then we'll let Mom clean you up," he said wrapping her up in the sweatshirt. Jack stopped suddenly at the mention of his mother.

"You're going to tell her what happened?" he asked. His face had lost all its color. Bobby was beyond pissed at Jack for leaving Katy alone. He wanted to yell at him, knock some sense into him, but Jack looked terrified. Bobby suddenly understood why Jack was so afraid. "You're gonna tell her…Evey…what I did?" he asked again, backing up.

"What's wrong, Jack," asked Katy, twisting around in Bobby's grasp to place her hand on Jack's shoulder. He flinched but didn't back up further. "I'm alright, Jack. Aunt Evey won't be mad at you. She's not a bad mom," said the nine-year-old with wisdom beyond her years. Jack looked her in the eye, searching for the truth. He nodded in understanding and followed them to the car.

The short car ride was a silent one. When they pulled up in front of the house, Bobby took the girl inside and set her on the couch. Jack ran into the bathroom to get peroxide and gauze wrap. Once the wound was cleaned and dressed, she and Bobby curled up together on the couth to take a nap. Jack left the two and went to his room.

He was so afraid that Evey would be angry with him. He didn't really want Katy to get hurt, it just happened. Plus Bobby scared him too. The look in his eyes told him everything. Bobby blamed _him_ and was pissed at _him_. Bobby's attitude really made Jack remember his last foster home. And with Katy lying on the ice, hurt, he couldn't help but put himself back there. Every hit, every punch, slap, break, he could feel again. He shuddered at the memories. He wanted this family to be different, to work out. He really did. He just wasn't sure. He didn't want to raise his hopes and get settled in, and then be forced to leave again. He sat looking out his window trying to rid himself of all his memories.

* * *

Katy woke up, eyes blurry and leg sore, but still rested. She sat up slowly and looked around. Bobby wasn't beside her. She knew Aunt Evey wasn't home because the front door opening would have woken her up. She sat listening for a moment to see if there was any movement in the house. She didn't hear anything which made her worry. She thought about Jack and wondered how he was doing. 

Katy slowly climbed the stairs, trying to be both quiet and careful because of her leg and because she didn't want Bobby hearing her and stopping her from moving. She stopped at Jack's room and peaked in. He was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. She tapped softly on his door; he didn't move.

"Jack?" Katy asked placing one foot inside his room. Still nothing. "What's wrong, Jack?" She started walking towards his bed. She touched his arm, but he was cold and his eyes were glazed over. He still didn't move. He didn't blink, didn't speak…nothing. Katy screamed…

...Katy sat up, gasping for air. She was still on the couch. She hadn't gone upstairs. It had been a dream. No…a nightmare. She looked around. Bobby wasn't there still. The fear of the nightmare still gripping her, she ran up the stairs to Jack's room.

"Jack!" she practically yelled, bursting into his room. Jack sat up quickly, alarmed at her entrance.

"What?" he asked looking concerned. Katy, now embarrassed for her outburst, looked down apologetically and mumbled something Jack was unable to catch. "What?" he asked again, this time with confusion added to his voice.

"I had a nightmare," she said quietly, not looking him in the eye. He stared at her for a moment, trying to comprehend what she'd just said. Finally, he understood.

"Come here," he said, pulling back the covers and patting the bed beside him. She came willingly and sat beside the boy. He pulled the covers up around her. She was shivering, but not from the cold.

"What was the nightmare about?" he questioned, lying back on his pillow.

"I woke up," Katy explained, "and no one was there. So I went upstairs and you were lying in bed…and you…" she trailed off. Jack sat up.

"I…what?" he asked.

"You…you were dead!" she said sobbing. Jack didn't know what came over him, but he pulled the crying girl into his arms. She buried her face in his chest.

"I'm here, I'm okay. It was just a nightmare," he soothed. He had to admit, this was a complete change of character for him, but he felt something for this girl. He saw her crying, and he didn't want her to cry ever again. Just like when he saw her get hurt, he felt so horrible about it. Not a guilty felling, but a concerned feeling. Bobby would say he felt the same way about Katy. Even Jerry and Angel felt that way about the girl. They were her brothers; name and blood never mattered much to them anyway. Finally, Jack understood brotherhood and the feelings you have for your siblings.

Finally, Katy's sobs ceased. She snuggled closer to Jack, and for once in his life, he didn't flinch or tense or back away. He rested his chin on her head. He was happy…happy and tired. He felt his eyelids droop as he fell into the first peaceful sleep he'd had in long time.

* * *

Evelyn arrived home shortly afterwards, and Bobby explained what had happened. He conveniently placed himself at fault. No matter how mad he was at Jack, he couldn't blame him for what happened. Jack needed to trust him, and that couldn't happen _unless_ there was something for him to trust Bobby about. 

Evey went upstairs to Jack's room, figuring Katy might have gone up there. She peaked her head inside his room. She felt her heart flutter with compassion as she saw the two, Jack curled around Katy, both sleeping soundly. She knew both were comfortable and she hated to ruin such a cute moment, so she slowly closed the door and walked back downstairs.

**A/N: **So that's the end of chappie two peoples. You like? I hope so. I TOLD you it was gonna be longer this chapter. Thanks to all of my reviewers. YOU ROCK! Anywho's Read my home slices fic, Where I Belong. It's by ImAdctd2A3rdClssRkStr. LOVE YA BIZZY BOO HOME SLICE.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Peace Outs


	3. Rianne

Disclaimer: Don't own Four Brothers…Don't own Jack Mercer…I really didn't get a good deal, did I?

Chapter 3

Katy's grandma was out of town for two weeks. So she naturally decided to stay with the Mercers. Conveniently, it was her Spring Break, so she was able to spend part of her two weeks at the Mercers enjoying the family.

Since Bobby was off playing hockey in the league, she chose his room to stay in. She could have chosen any of the rooms, considering Jack was the only brother currently living in the house, but she always felt safer in Bobby's room. It was a weird feeling but she knew that it was the closest she could come to being with Bobby, and that gave her some comfort.

It was only the second night of her stay and at 2:00 A.M., Katy was lying in her bed staring at the ceiling. She had heard the door down the hall creak open and the soft padding of feet come slowly toward her door. She closed her eyes as Jack silently tiptoed into the room.

"Katy, are you awake?" he asked softly.

"I am now," came the reply. Jack came over to the bed, looking down at his friend. She simply moved over and pushed the covers back. He climbed in beside her. She turned towards him, reaching for his hand. "Nightmare?" she asked squeezing his hand lightly. He nodded. "Same one?" He nodded again. "It's okay Jack. That was then, this is now. You know that nothing will ever happen to you here. No one would let anything happen. Not Evie, not Bobby, not me, not anyone else," she said snuggling against him. He wrapped his arm around her.

"Thanks, I love you, Katy," Jack said, sighing deeply.

"I love you, too, Jackie Poo. Now go to sleep," she replied, stroking his soft hair until his breathing deepened and his grip around her waist loosened. She laid awake for a few more minutes, thinking about Jack.

Since that day they had become friends, they were practically inseparable. Katy had started looking forward to days her grandmother had to work. She usually would spend the night at the Mercer's house. This meant she was able to get closer and closer with Jack. Even with Bobby gone, she was able to enjoy herself. Jack meant more to her than life itself.

Naturally, whenever one of them had a bad dream, it meant sneaking into the other's room and climbing into bed with them. It didn't take long for Evelyn to discover this. While they were young, she didn't see it as a problem. Katy was helping Jack become a normal boy and she didn't mind them spending extra time with each other. But time changes all things.

As Jack and Katy got older, the habit didn't die but Evelyn's tolerance for it did. 'When boys and girls reach a certain age, it's just not right for them to sleep in the same bed anymore' she had explained to thirteen-year-old Jack and eleven-year-old Katy. Of course, neither understood what she had meant. They both just wanted to get rid of the bad dreams that haunted them. They found that each other's company was the perfect solution to both of their nightmares.

Katy's eyelids were heavy and she felt warm…and safe…always safe by Jack's side. She let herself slip into a quiet and dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning, she opened her eyes slowly and stretched. Jack groaned beside her. Rolling her eyes, she kicked him out of bed. Jack, now awake, gave her an evil look.

"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his sore backside.

Katy just rolled over and closed her eyes. "Go to your own bed, Jackie, before Aunt Evey finds you in here," she mumbled.

Sixteen-year-old Jack picked himself off the floor. "Why at six in the morning?" he moaned. "And on a Saturday!" he added, cracking his neck.

"Quit crying. You know Aunt Evey will be getting up soon. She _always _gets up early," she replied calmly. "And if she does wake up before you get back to your room, she'll be pissed. She's caught us too many times and I wouldn't blame her if she started locking us in separate rooms when I come over."

"Why doesn't she realize that we'll keep on doing this as long as we have nightmares?" Jack asked pulling on a spare t-shirt that he found in Bobby's old drawers over his bare chest.

"She does, but she just gets tired of telling us not to," she said sitting up.

"Yeah," Jack said absentmindedly. "I'm up now. Wanna go eat breakfast with me?"

"Sure," she answered. "Let me get dressed first."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Katy, we're just going downstairs."

"I know that, Jack. I'm just gonna wash my face and brush my hair and teeth, and throw on, oh I don't know, a hoodie… 'cause it's cold," she said annoyed.

"But you're so attractive with that hair and that breath," he teased.

"At least I brush my hair," Katy said walking out of her room, in no mood for his sarcasm. Jack tried to follow her, apologizing, but got the bathroom door shut in his face.

"Come on, Katy, I was just joking around," he pleaded, knocking on the door. The sound of running water drowned out the sounds from inside. "Katy, damn it, open up!" he pounded on the door.

"What's going on?" Evelyn asked, walking out of her room. "Why are you yelling?" Katy calmly opened the door and walked out.

"I don't know, Aunt Evey. Jack, why _were_ you yelling?" she asked in a sweet tone as she walked down the stairs. Jack looked at his feet, embarrassed, before quickly following Katy downstairs.

"Why'd you do that?" he questioned as he entered the kitchen. Katy continued to pour milk onto her cereal. "Come on, Katy, don't ignore me," Jack said sitting in front of her. She didn't look up. "Fine," he muttered, pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

Katy looked up from her cereal and saw Jack staring at her. _'He's trying to intimidate me,'_ she thought to herself. He sat back, his hair falling slightly into his eyes, wearing a smug expression. He quirked one eyebrow slightly. Katy felt herself blush.

"Something wrong?" he asked sweetly. Her stomach fluttered lightly. What was wrong with her? She and Jack always played these games, and she had always kept her cool before.

"Nope, everything's cool," she finally answered.

"Really? You look a little flushed to me. Maybe you're sick?" he asked sarcastically.

Katy rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, Jack. As if you'd actually worry about me."

"I do worry about you," Jack said, his sarcastic tone gone and his expression totally serious.

"About what?" Katy asked, curious.

"I worry about if you have nightmares when I'm not around and if people treat you right at school. Hell, I worry about if you have enough lunch money each day," Jack admitted. Katy got up and embraced her "brother" and best friend.

"I love you, Jack."

"Love you, too, Kate," he said, squeezing her tightly.

* * *

Once Monday came around, Jack and Katy had to go to school. Katy was a freshman that year and Jack was a sophomore. Katy was just walking out of her third period class when Jack walked up to her.

"Hey, Katy," he said glancing around.

"Hey, Jack, what's up?" she asked, curious about his strange behavior.

"Hey, do you know Rianne Johnson?" he asked.

"Yeah…why?" she answered slowly. Jack licked his lips.

"Well, do you think…you could, you know…setmeupwithher?" he blurted out. Katy was shocked for a second but regained her composure.

"Aww, Jackie is in loove," she cooed. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Please, Katy. Will you just talk to her? Please?" he said giving her a pleading look. Katy sighed. She couldn't say 'no' to Jack. Not now, not ever.

"Fine, I'll talk to her. Now, I'll talk to _you _later. I'm gonna be late," she said turning her back to him and walking away. He smiled at her retreating figure before turning towards his next class.

* * *

"Hey, Rianne, wait up!" Katy called as the last bell rang. The blonde, extremely skinny girl and her friends stopped and turned around, smiles fading when they saw who had called them.

"What do you want, Stevenson?" Rianne asked (more like snarled), walking back toward Katy, stopping right in front of her. Katy stood her ground.

"Just wanted to talk, _Johnson_," she bit back, sarcastically. God, she really was starting to act like the brothers.

"What exactly do you want to talk _about_?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Jack," Katy said knowing she couldn't put it off any longer. Rianne's cold attitude suddenly changed. She fixed her hair and smiled slightly.

"What about Jack?" Katy sighed. Why did she have to do this?

"He…" she started. Why was this so hard? _'Come on, Katy, just say it. Jack wants to go out with you. It's really not that hard,'_ she said to herself. "Jack…wants to…go. out. with. you," she finished, grinding her teeth. Rianne and her friends erupted into girly giggles. Katy gagged.

"Sorry," she said shaking her head, "I think I just vomited a little in my mouth." The giggles turned into sounds of disgust.

Katy turned to leave. "Adios, putas," she muttered, letting Bobby's influence on her show.

As she walked way, she heard Rianne._ "_What'dshe_ call us?"_ Katy laughed and kept walking.

Once on the bus, she felt a feeling of dread wash over her. The closer she got to the Mercer house, the more the feeling intensified. She hated the fact that Jack liked Rianne. Rianne was soo…bitchy. The only nice things she ever said were about herself. She was a typical 100 blonde bimbo slut with nothing to go by but her reputation for sleeping around. The only reason she'd be interested in Jack is for something Katy didn't think she deserved. If she so much as looked at Jack the wrong way…there'd be consequences.

"I'm home!" she yelled to whoever was listening once inside the house. "Not that anybody cares right now," she muttered, hearing sounds of some sort of game blasting in the living room. Jerry must have been over because she heard two voices screaming at the TV. Oh well. She'd say 'hi' later. Right now, she didn't feel like being nice. She ran upstairs to 'her' room and shut the door. It wasn't two minutes later, there was a knock on her door. Without waiting for a response, Jack barged in.

"Jesus Christ, Jack!" she cried. Jack gave her a confused look.

"What?"

"Jack, you could've at least waited until I _said _you could come in! I could have been…not…dressed or something!" Jack just sat on the bed and looked at her.

"But you are dressed…so it's all good, right?"

"Whatever, Jack," she said, slightly annoyed.

"So…," Jack started, picking at Katy's comforter. "How was your day?"

Katy sighed. "I talked to Rianne if that's what you were asking. I'd expect you're gonna get a phone call soon. She seemed pretty excited when she got the news."

"Oh, that's cool," Jack said trying to act nonchalant.

"Come on, Cracker Jack," Katy said smiling. "You are warm for her less than full form. You're gonna go sit by the phone and wait for her to call as soon as you leave my room. Admit it."

"Yeah," he admitted in a dreamy voice. "Wait, no…no," he said trying to correct himself. Katy just smiled at him sweetly. "I meant to say…oh never mind. I'll be in my room."

"Okay, Jackie Poo!" she yelled out after him. "Keep you phone nearby!" He flicked her off without turning around. "Oh Jack, I'm hurt. I really am. It hurts me right here," she said putting her hand over her heart. She shook her head in amusement and went back into her room.

"What was that all about?" Jerry asked, leaning on Katy's doorframe.

"Oh, Jackie is just in love," she stated, rolling her eyes.

Jerry laughed lightly. "So he gave you the middle?"

"He flicked me off 'cause he knows I'll never let him live this down…no matter what."

"Good reason," he smiled.

Katy laughed and hugged him. "Nice of you to come over, Jerry. I know Jack misses having all the guys around. At least he has one brother who cares enough to visit."

"You know Bobby has a busy life now," Jerry said, knowing that Katy was specifically talking about the oldest Mercer. "Hockey is big for him. He needs you and Jack to back him up. You know he tries to visit as often as he can."

"I know, Jerry. But it seems like he can just put this life on hold while he lives his hockey dream and then just start it again after he's done. He hasn't called in a month, Jerry. And the last time he did call, he could only talk for three minutes." Jerry nodded in agreement.

"Has he even seen Daniela yet?" Katy asked.

Jerry shook his head. "Not in person. I sent him a picture though."

"Daniela is ten months old now and he _still_ hasn't seen his only niece. Hockey is more impor…"

"Katy," Jerry said, cutting her off. "You know hockey is important to Bobby, but not more important than his own family. When it comes down to it, this is what Bobby is all about, right here," Jerry said gesturing with his hands.

Katy sighed, knowing it was true. "I know, Jer. I'm still mad at him for not trying harder."

Jerry hugged her. "I know, Katy, just give him a chance."

"I will. Thanks again for coming over."

"No problem. Jack needed a break from you, anyway," he joked.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, smacking his arm. "_I'm_ the one who needs a break from Jack. He's driving me nuts talking about this girl at school."

"The one he's in love with?" Jerry asked.

"The one and only. Her name is Rianne Johnson."

"Any relation to Kelley Johnson? She was at school with me. I think she was in Bobby's grade."

"Possibly. Was she tall, blonde, and anorexic?" Katy wondered.

"Sounds like Kelley. Next time Bobby calls, you should ask him."

"I think I will. I'll see you later, Jerry."

"Bye, Kates. Keep out of trouble," Jerry said, walking down the stairs.

"Don't worry about me!" she called after him.

* * *

The next day, after school, Jack came bounding up to Katy and enveloped her in his arms. "Thank you, I owe you. I really do. Anything you want, just ask."

"I'm guessing this has to do with Rianne?" Katy asked after Jack had put her down on her feet. Jack nodded, smiling. "Jack, let me tell you something. I don't have a good feeling about Rianne. I don't trust her…" Jack opened his mouth to speak, but Katy cut him off. "Wait, before you tell me anything…you're the one who is always giving me advice and telling me to watch my back. Now it's _my _turn to give you my little piece of advice.

"I'm only gonna tell you this once and I hope you listen. Rianne is bad news…at least for most people. She drinks, smokes, does drugs, and the list is endless. She also has a tendency to use guys for one thing only. I sincerely hope I'm wrong…for your sake. But if I _am _right, and if you even get mad at me or blame me, there will be hell to pay. 'I told you so' won't even cut it. Remember, _you_ were the one who asked for this. You asked _me_ to help you. So don't blame me if you decision blows up in you face.

"Consider this your advice and warning…watch you back," she finished, staring up into his blue eyes.

"Okay, Katy," was all Jack could say. Katy figured he was too stunned by her speech to have any argument. _'Good, let it sink into his head,'_ she thought to herself. The whole situation between Jack and Rianne had disaster written all over it. Katy felt sure that something was going to happen…and it wasn't a good feeling either.

* * *

The next few days that passed were fairly quiet for Katy. During school, Jack rarely talked to her. When she passed him in the hallways, he was always surrounded by Rianne and her friends and he paid no attention to Katy. She only had one class with him, gym, and Rianne was unfortunately in their class, too.

Even after school, Jack and Rianne would go off together. At night, Katy would watch tv and go up to bed. Jack would get home around 10:30 P.M. and go straight to bed without even checking in on Katy. She would wake up in the middle of the night and wonder if Jack was going to come in to sleep with her like he usually would, but he never did.

Katy sighed in disgust as she flipped through the channels on the television. Rianne was like a parasite, clinging to Jack all the time. _'Damn you, Rianne!" _Katy thought angrily. _'Damn Jack, too. He doesn't even like clingy girls. Or at least, he didn't use to.' _She was feeling depressed because it was Friday. She and Jack always went to the indoor ice rink on Friday nights because the admission price was half off. But it was eight o'clock and Jack was M.I.A. _'Rianne's probably sucking his face off right now.'_

She had sincerely hoped that Jack would value their friendship enough to remember their Friday-night tradition, but she had been wrong. He hadn't even let her know he would be out tonight. Of course, he never told her much of anything anymore. All she could do was hope that Jack would notice that they weren't close anymore and start spending more time with her.

It was 8:32 and Jack still hadn't shown up. The phone rang and Katy jumped to answer it.

"Hello?" she said, putting the receiver to her ear.

"Hey, Katy," Bobby's voice sounded through the ear piece. Katy felt a little disappointed that it wasn't Jack.

"Oh, hey Bobby. What's up?" she asked sitting back down on the couch.

"Nothing. Were you expecting someone else to call? You sound disappointed."

'_I am.' _"No, Bobby," she said giving a small laugh. "I was just hoping Jack would call soon."

"Where is he?" Bobby questioned. Katy remembered Bobby didn't know about Jack's new…attraction.

"Oh, yeah. Jack had a girlfriend now," she explained.

"What? He's not gay? I'm shocked. And here I thought he'd be the first to brag…I mean…'tell' me," Bobby teased. "Who is it?" he asked in a more serious tone.

"Do you remember Kelley Johnson? She was in your grade."

"Yeah, I remember her. Tall, blonde, had big ti…teeth," Bobby said, catching himself. "Yeah, I knew her back then. She was great in…math."

Katy rolled her eyes. "Yeah well your baby brother is now going out with mini Kelley…Rianne Johnson."

"Blonde?"

"Yes."

"Go Jackie!"

"Bobby," Katy cried. "Seriously, if Rianne is ANYTHING like Kelley, what is the one thing she'll want Jack for?"

"What?...oh. Oh, no. Not if _I _have anything to do about it. Where is he? Put him on the phone," Bobby ranted angrily.

"That's what I was trying to say, Bobby. Jack _isn't_ home right now. He's out with _Rianne_." She said her name with a hint of disgust. "He's out with her every night."

"Well, as soon as he gets home, Katy, you tell him to call me," Bobby finished. Katy heard a male voice yelling in the background for Bobby to 'get the hell off the phone already.' "I got to go Kates, love you. And don't forget to tell Jack."

"I won't. Love you, Bobby," she said as she hung up the phone. She couldn't help but feel happy that Bobby would talk to Jack about Rianne.

* * *

Katy was still watching tv when Jack walked in one hour later. Evelyn was already asleep since she had had a hard day, so that left Jack and Katy alone downstairs.

"Hey, Katy," Jack said sitting beside her on the couch. She didn't answer him. She was too caught up in how his breath smelled.

"Have you been drinking?" she asked, her eyes narrowing accusingly.

"Oh, come on, Katy. Lighten up," Jack slurred slightly, reaching out to touch her arm. She jumped off the couch.

"Have. You. Been. Drinking?" Katy asked, her voice low and serious.

Jack nodded. "Jussa liddle," he murmured, smiling.

Katy's eyes darkened. "How could you! You have seriously gone crazy! Do you even understand what could have happened! This isn't like you, Jack. I can't believe you are so stupid!" she yelled in frustration.

"You're pretty when you're mad," Jack said smiling up at her.

"What?...Never mind. Did you do this with…Jack! Look at me!" she yelled as his eyes closed. They snapped back open. "Did you do this with Rianne?"

"Mmhmm."

"Did you do anything else?" she asked worriedly, hoping he hadn't done anything with her that he'd "regret".

"Whadever Katy!" Jack yelled. "All we di was drink a liddle and smoke a liddle."

Katy hadn't expected that answer. "You SMOKED too! What did you smoke? Cigarettes? Did you smoke cigarettes?" she asked, panic rising in her voice. Jack shook his head. "Oh my God, Jack. What the FUCK were you _THINKING_?" she yelled. "Was it pot? Did you smoke weed?" she asked grabbing the collar of his shirt. He nodded.

"Wonderful, Jack. Just mother fucking _wonderful_," she said sarcastically. You come home fucking drunk AND high. I can't believe you…" she didn't finish her sentence because at that moment, Jack threw up. "Shit," she muttered, catching him as he fell forward.

"Stand up, Jack. Please stand up," she grunted, trying to pull him to his feet. He finally stood but was swaying back and forth.

It took all of Katy's strength to get him up the stairs and to his room. She was trying hard not to let him fall and to keep quiet so they didn't wake Evelyn. The minute he was in his bed, Jack passed out. Katy rolled him onto his side in case he threw up again.

She went downstairs, grabbed the carpet cleaner, and proceeded to clean the vomit off the floor. Afterwards, she went to her room and locked the door. She looked at the clock which read 11:58 P.M. She laid on her bed for a while, listening in case anyonewoke up, more importantly, in case Jack woke up. Tears silently rolled down her cheeks. She laid in the dark and cried herself to sleep.

**A/N: **So you like? Kind of a cliffie…not a big one, but big enough. I liked this chapter more than the others. Seriously, do you like this story so far? I really have a lot of ideas for it so just give me time. All of you who reviewed have been great. Keep it coming. A special thanks to ImAdctd2A3rdClssRkStr, who totally reviewed like 4 times UNDA CUVA. shh…no one is suppose to know which one is her…actually she was only unda cuva once. 10 bonus cookies to anyone who can guess which review is hers! lol. Keep reading and reviewing!

Much Love

Shining Star of Valinor


	4. Confrontations

Disclaimer: Don't own…wish I did…because if I did…oh the possibilities….

Chapter 4

When Katy woke up the next morning, she prayed that last nights events had been a dream. Unfortunately, she knew it wasn't. She unlocked her door and peaked her head outside. Aunt Evey's was up but Jack's door was still closed. Not feeling like even looking at him, she walked downstairs. Evey was pouring a cup of coffee as Katy walked into the kitchen.

"Hi, honey. How did you sleep?" Evelyn asked, stirring the cream and sugar into her coffee.

Katy sighed. In reality, she barely slept at all.

------

Flashback

------

_Katy opened her eyes slowly. The clock read 4:15 A.M. She struggled to maintain the urge to check Jack but was unable to. She peaked her head into his room. She could hear him breathing but had to slowly let her eyes adjust before she saw his figure splayed across his bed._

_She was about to return to her room when she heard Jack's breathing change. The steady rhythm quickened and Jack mumbled incoherently. Katy, thinking it was a nightmare, was tempted to go comfort him. Unable to move, she strained to understand what he was saying. She saw him visibly shiver as he muttered her name. _

_She quickly closed his door and tiptoed back to her room. She remained awake, wondering what Jack had been dreaming about. She was slightly afraid he would wake up and come to her. She didn't want to face him just yet. Thankfully, he remained in his room and Katy was able to drift to sleep again right before dawn._

------

End Flashback

------

Katy stared at the table. She wasn't about to tell Aunt Evey what had happened last night so she merely replied, "Yeah, Aunt Evey, I slept great."

She had just poured a bowl of cereal when Jack came stumbling in. _'God, he looks horrible_,' she sympathized. "Morning," he croaked, sitting down across from Katy. She kept her eyes on the food in front of her.

"Morning, sweetheart…oh Jackie, are you alright? You look horrible, honey," Evelyn said worrying over her son. She placed her hand on his forehead. "Do you feel sick?"

"Yeah, a little," he replied. Katy was watching him from behind a wall of brown hair falling in front of her face. He hadn't talked to her yet. She wondered if he remember last night or was just purposely ignoring her.

A few minutes passed in silence. "Oh, Katy," Jack began, looking up from his cereal. His voice was apologetic. "I can't believe I forgot last night was Friday."

…_'Sure you can't.'_

"I'm sorry we didn't go skating."

…_'Now he remembers.'_

"How 'bout we go today?" he asked reaching for her hand. She pulled away, pretending that she meant to pick up her bowl. She took it to the sink before replying.

"Sure. Whatever you'd like to do, Jack," she said nonchalantly. She paused for a moment before blurting out, "So, how'd you sleep last night?" It had slipped out before she could stop herself.

Jack looked at her quizzically. "Fine…I'm just feeling a little sick this morning," he answered.

…_'Sure you do, especially after last night.' _"Have any dreams or nightmares or anything?" she asked.

Jack blushed a little and lowered his head, but Katy didn't catch it. "Yeah, I think…but I can't remember today," he said quickly.

"Oh." Silence filled the room. The conversation was obviously lacking the comfortable feeling it used to have. Katy knew it was because of Rianne and what happened last night, whether Jack knew it or not.

* * *

A little later, jack took Katy to the ice rink. They had just gotten there when Katy's cell phone rang.

"Go on without me," she told Jack. He complied, and she answered her phone. "Hello?"

"It's Bobby," he said.

"Oh, hey."

"Why didn't Jack call me last night?" Bobby asked crossly. Katy was stuck. Should she tell Bobby? She knew he'd come straight home and kick the living shit out of Jack if she did. Jack would be pissed at her. But if she didn't, who knows if Jack would keep doing it.

"Oh, sorry," she lied. "I forgot."

"You forgot? Well…oh well. Is he there right now?" he asked.

"Um, no," she said glancing at Jack who was currently gliding around on the smooth ice. "He went to the store for Evey." That was the second time she lied to Bobby in one conversation. She had to end this phone call now before she cracked and told him everything.

"Sorry, Bobby, but I have to go. Jerry wants be to baby sit. I'll have Jack call you though, okay?"

"Alright," Bobby said skeptically. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you, bye," he said right before she hung up.

She skated out to where Jack was. "Miss me?" she asked, hoping she didn't sound too flustered.

"Of course," he replied. "Who was on the phone?"

"Oh, it was Bobby. He wants you to call him later," she answered.

"Why couldn't I talk to him now?"

"Oh, you know, Bobby is always so busy. He had to go, but he wanted me to give you the message."

"Okay." The conversation ended again. Katy hated not being able to talk to Jack.

"What were you doing last night?" she blurted.

"Oh," Jack said, "well, Rianne and I just hung out. You know, the usual."

…_'Yeah, I do know.' _"Oh, that's cool." They skated around a few times in silence, not knowing what to say. Katy decided she had to confront him. "Jack, about last night…is there anything,_ anything _that you wanted to tell me?"

"No, Katy, I told...," Jack stopped abruptly. "Hey, Rianne," he said in a husky voice.

"Hey, babe," the blonde said glancing at Katy.

"I'll go," she said turning around.

Jack moved forward. "Katy, wait…"

"One thing, Jack. Don't _ever_ lie to me. I'll see you later…hopefully." She skated off the ice, grabbed her stuff, and was out the door before he could stop her.

Jack started going after her, but Rianne grabbed him. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"After Katy," he muttered absent mindedly.

"No, you're gonna stay with me," the girl said forcefully. Jack wasn't paying attention. He pulled his arm out of Rianne's grasp and skated away. "Jack! JACK!" Rianne called to his retreating form, but he took no notice.

"Katy! Please, Katy, wait up!" Jack called out running towards her, still a block away. Katy was tempted to run, but she knew Jack could catch her. _'Breathe, Katy. Don't cry. Don't show him how much he hurt you.'_

"Katy," he said grabbing her arm. "Please, can we talk?"

"Sure," she replied coldly. "Where's Rianne?"

"I left her at the rink. You're more important to me right now."

"Oh, is that so?" Katy exploded. "Wow, I feel _so_ honored; the great Jack Mercer is paying more attention to me now than this girlfriend. I'm so happy!"

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked confused.

"What am I talking about? How 'bout the fact that you haven't even spoken to me after I set you up with that…" she pointed back at the ice rink, toward Rianne, "…thing. You don't even look at me in the halls. And come Friday, stupid me. I think you would _never_ forget our tradition. But no!" she screamed. "You come home drunk and fucking high!" Jack flinched as she jabbed her finger into his chest.

"_I _dragged you ass upstairs and _I_ cleaned up the vomit off the carpet and _I_ told Bobby I had forgotten to tell you to call him! You act as if nothing has happened! Then, when you want to make up for forgetting last night, Rianne shows up!

"You invited her, didn't you? You used the ice rink and me as an excuse to see her! I hate you!" she sobbed, collapsing against the wall next to her.

The pain inside Katy's chest was building. Her heart was pounding so hard, she was afraid it would explode. She love Jack so much, but he was able to just throw that away and act as if she didn't matter. She slid to the ground and drew her knees up to her chest. She was crying so hard, she couldn't breathe and she felt dizzy.

A pair of arms wrapped around her. "I'm so sorry, Katy. I never meant to hurt you. I was stupid to do the things I did. I promise I won't do that again. You mean too much to me for me to do those things again. I'm sorry. Please, please forgive me," Jack pleaded, his voice cracking.

Katy lifted her arms around Jack's neck and drew him closer to her. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. They sat like that for what seemed like hours.

Katy stirred first. "Let's go home, Jack." He nodded and pushed himself off the ground before helping her up. He took her hand and held it as they walked home.

"I love you, Katy," he said looking into her eyes.

"Do you?" she asked for the first time.

"I do," he said so seriously it gave her goose bumps.

"I love you, too, Jack. I love you so much. I hope you know that."

"I do." She shivered again, butterflies forming in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

When they got home, there was a note on the fridge from Evey saying she'd gone to the store and would be home later. Jack picked up the phone and looked through the caller id.

"Bobby called twice. And…Rianne called."

"You should call Bobby," Katy said, ignoring the comment about Rianne. Jack dialed his number and walked up to his room. Katy hoped Bobby would take a little sense into Jack about Rianne. She flipped through the channels before settling on a rerun of Mad TV.

An hour and a half later, Jack came walking back into the living room. "You told him about Rianne," he said, not looking at her.

"Yeah, only because you weren't there and he asked for you," she replied.

"Why do you hate Rianne?" Jack questioned her.

"Well, Jack," Katy explained, "first, I don't hate her, she hates me…with a passion. Secondly, I don't _like _her because she takes up all of your time, and third, she was the one who got you…" Jack cut her off.

"She wasn't the one who did that! It was my choice. She's not as bad as you think she is."

"Are you telling me you're not breaking up with her?"

"I never said I was!"

"Whatever." Katy silently fumed before sighing dejectedly. "I don't want to fight again, Jack."

Jack sighed, too, his shoulders drooping. "Neither do I," he said, sitting down on the couch beside her. She leaned against him, and he wrapped his arm around her. The butterflies that had appeared earlier were gone. Katy, completely relaxed, let herself drift to sleep in Jack's arms, content that they were friends again.

* * *

One month later, Jack and Rianne were still going out. Jack spent a lot of his time with Katy, making sure he never ignored her. He acknowledged her in the hallways while he was walking with Rianne, and even walked her to her classes occasionally. There was a silent agreement between both of them not to bring up the incident again. Jack kept his promise. He never came home drunk or high again. He was still around Rianne a lot, but Katy appreciated the fact that he was trying to spend more time with her.

Rianne still made it a point to make Katy's life miserable, whether by mocking her personally or having her clones do it for her. They mad comments on Katy's weight, height, her hair color, and overall look. They even criticized her inability to get a boyfriend.

Still, Katy never told Jack about Rianne's treatment towards her. She'd rather have him be happy and was determined not to complain. She endured the mocking silently and supported Jack's relationship like the best friend she was.

It was Saturday night and instead of going out with Rianne, Jack decided to take Katy out to the movies. Katy chose a horror film she'd wanted to see and Jack, being _such_ a gentleman, paid for the tickets and popcorn.

About halfway into the film, Jack was caught up in the action on the screen, jumping every time something would leap out. Katy, on the other hand, was intensely interested in Jack's armpit, in which her face was buried. It hadn't taken her too long to be totally terrified by the movie, so she nestled her face into Jack's chest, his arms automatically wrapping around her.

A loud chorus of ominous music sounded and someone screamed. Katy jumped and buried herself farther into Jack's armpit

"Good thing I wore deodorant," he whispered, amused.

"You could use a little more," Katy mumbled from his shirt. He playfully hit her arm before sitting back to watch the rest of the movie.

* * *

Later, after they had left the theater, Jack dropped Katy off at her house. Before he had a chance to say goodbye, his phone rang. He answered it, immediately revealing who it was: Rianne. Caught up in his conversation, he just turned around and walked towards his house.

Katy walked inside, a little disappointed by the obvious snub. Some days with Jack were better than others. It just hurt because Jack always seemed just a little more interested in Rianne than the girl he'd been friends with for so long. Katy understood…Rianne was his girlfriend, but that didn't stop it from hurting.

"Grandma, I'm home!" she yelled, hanging her jacket up.

"Hi, honey," Donna yelled from the living room. "How was the movie?"

"It was…good," Katy said rolling her eyes. _'Not that I saw much of it.'_ She went upstairs to her room. After changing into her pajamas, she stood in front of her full-length mirror, the cruel words of Rianne and her friends echoing in her head. She moved her head from side to side, examining herself. She was tall for fifteen, standing at 5'8". Her hair had straightened out a while ago and left soft waves in place of curls. The hair itself was flowed to the middle of her back and was a deep, rich brown color. One thing she liked about herself was her eyes. They had lightened into a honey color mixed with flecks of green. They gave a certain definition to her oval face.

She was thin, but not like Rianne or the other girls. She had a small amount of fat on her lower stomach from never exercising. Besides, if being as thin as Rianne meant throwing up your last meal (which she was known to do), Katy would choose the fat.

Her eyes drifted to her throat where the small heart pendant rested. She caressed it softly, thinking of Bobby. It seemed so long ago he'd given her the necklace, even though it had only been six years. She had promised that she'd never take it off. She'd kept her word. She laughed quietly, remembering how she had asked him to marry her. Bobby, ever the master of finesse, gave her a simple reply that had answered her question without crushing her hopes. She sighed to herself, silently praying that Bobby would return home soon.

Satisfied with her appearance, she crawled into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The next Monday rolled around too fast for Katy. She crawled out of bed and threw on jeans and one of Jack's old hoodies that she'd stolen before combing her hair and throwing it up in a pony tail. She was tired and grumpy and didn't care how she looked, no matter how much she'd be ridiculed.

Jack picked her up that morning. "Good morning, beautiful," he teased.

"Oh, yeah, I'm so beautiful right now," Katy grumbled. "I probably look half dead and I don't think I smell too good, either."

"You? Not smell good? Impossible!" Jack mocked. Katy glared at him but remained silent as he pulled away from her house and headed towards the school.

Once they got to school, they both went their separate ways. Katy's day went fairly smooth and she was looking forward to having gym with Jack.

She entered the lock room as the later bell rang. Everyone was already dressing so Katy had to find an area where she could change. The only spot she could find was a secluded section separated by a wall from the rest of the locker room.

"…was wonderful. He's so romantic." Katy recognized Rianne's voice traveling from around the wall, babbling about a boy…presumably Jack. "I mean, he took me to eat, then we went back to my place and we…well, had fun," she said giggling. The other girls around her laughed uncomfortably.

"What about Jack?" one of the girls blurted out. The other girls turned their attention towards the girl who had lowered her head in embarrassment. Rianne smiled unsympathetically.

"Don't be stupid, Kim. Jack's sweet and all, but he's so…childish. Always calling me and following me around and telling me how much he loves me. A little bit pathetic, right? Plus he always talks about his gross brothers and stupid Katy Stevenson.

I mean, I've been with Eric for the past month and Jack hasn't even suspected a thing." She started laughing, the other girls joining in, including Kim.

Katy stood in her private corner. Her mouth was hanging open in shock. _'How could Jack not know? How could I not know?' _Her confusion quickly turned into rage. _'How dare that bitch hurt Jack!'_ she thought, clenching her hands into fists. She stepped out from behind her wall and cleared her throat. The giggling quickly subsided and, in some cases, was replaced with fear.

"What were you talking about, Rianne?" Katy asked in a calm tone betraying the rage boiling inside her. Rianne flipped her hair over her shoulder and sighed loudly.

"None of your business, Stevenson," she replied, annoyed.

"I think it is my business. What were you talking about?" her voice remained calm.

"None of you damn business!" Rianne barked venomously.

"Whoa, Johnson, no need to shout," Katy said.

"Whatever. You're just jealous because I can have any guy I want including Jack. You can't even get one of them," Rianne snapped. Katy dropped her eyes for a moment, but Rianne noticed. "That's it then! You are ashamed 'cause you don't have a boyfriend," she exclaimed, still thinking. "It's not just any guy you want…you want Jack!"

"No!" Katy cried indignantly.

"Yes! And you're just jealous because I have him. Sorry, Kate, but he'll never go for you. He may be stupid enough not to notice me cheating on him, but he's not stupid enough to even think about y…"

Before Rianne could finish her sentence, Katy ran head-long into her, knocking both of them off their feet. Katy was quick to start punching, slapping, biting, kicking, or otherwise maiming Rianne in any way possible.

Rianne started fighting back. Her fist connected with Katy's cheekbone. Katy rocked back from the force of the impact. She punched Rianne in the jaw. Her ring cut Rianne's skin and blood trickled down her cheek.

Katy felt a pair of strong arms pull her back. "Katy, what the HELL are you DOING!" Jack yelled, forcing her arms to her sides. Katy struggled to escape, but Jack held her tightly. She slowly relaxed even though she kept sending threatening glares toward Rianne.

Rianne was struggling to sit up. Her friends were bustling around her, offering her wet paper towels to clean off the blood and compacts to fix her makeup. She fared a little worse than Katy. Her lip was split in two places, her cheek was cut, her jaw and left eye were already starting to bruise, and when she ran her hand through her hair, long strands came out in small clumps.

Katy, on the other hand, only had a black eye and bruised cheek and a bloody nose. She tried to wipe the blood away, but Jack still had a hold of her arms.

"Are you gonna let me go?" she muttered crossly.

"Are you gonna kill my girlfriend?" Jack asked.

"Fine, _you_ wipe the blood off my face then!" she nearly yelled. Jack slowly let go of her arms but kept close by in case she decided to attack again.

She quickly wiped the blood away with the back of her hand and glared at Jack. He stared down at her angrily.

"Will you please explain to me why a girl came running out to tell me my best friend was trying to murder my girlfriend?" he asked, his voice growing louder with every word.

"I wasn't…" she began.

"No!" Jack cut in. "Let me guess. She started it? Right? God damn it, Katy!" he screamed. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Katy felt tears welling up in her eyes. She fought to maintain control. Glancing at Rianne, she saw the girl was smirking as Jack yelled at her. She turned her eyes back towards Jack.

"Don't blame me," she said, her voice shaking with emotion. "Why don't you ask your _girlfriend _who Eric is?" With that, she walked past Jack and out of the locker room.

Once she was in the hallway, she broke into uncontrolled sobs. She walked out of the school towards home not caring if she got into trouble for skipping the rest of the day. She touched her face and winced. Rianne could really pack a punch.

She kept thinking of how angry Jack was with her. She was almost afraid of him as he yelled at her. She knew he'd find out about Rianne and Eric, but that didn't change the fact that he had automatically accused her first.

Once she got home, she ran upstairs to her room and locked the door. She checked her cell phone. No new calls. Jack was either still mad at her or he was still talking to Rianne. Either way, she'd have to wait to talk to him until later.

* * *

Jack drove home in a horrible mood. He found out about Rianne's _new_ boyfriend after forcing it out of her. She told him she was sorry and to forgive her but Jack just stared at her coldly before walking out of the locker room, leaving Rianne on the floor. He turned around as he reached the door and saw her smiling.

Right now, he was pissed at himself for snapping at Katy. She was fighting Rianne because of what she'd done. Who knows, she could have been provoked, too.

Jack slammed the door and walked into the kitchen. He jumped in surprise to see Bobby sitting at the table eating a sandwich and drinking a beer.

"Ah, good to be back at the Mercer household. What's going on, Cracker Jack?"

"Shut up, Bobby. I'm not in the mood," Jack grumbled.

Bobby smirked. "I bet you've never said that to a man before."

"Shut the hell up, Bobby!" Jack yelled slamming his fist down on the countertop. Bobby's eyes widened in surprise, and he took another swig from his beer.

"So, what's up?" he asked.

"Katy got into a fight today at school," Jack muttered.

"With who?" Bobby asked standing up.

"With my girlfriend…my ex-girlfriend."

"Did Katy win?" Bobby asked, amused.

"Yeah, but that's not the point. I yelled at her and now she's really pissed," Jack sighed in frustration.

"Don't worry, Jackie, she'll get over it. How 'bout we have her over for dinner? I bet Donna wouldn't mind us stealing her for a couple hours. Besides, I need to see my lil' chica anyway."

Jack nodded in agreement. "Sure, but don't expect her to even look at me right away."

"That's because I'll be there," Bobby replied, smiling.

* * *

When Katy walked over later that evening, she met Bobby with open arms. He swept her off her feet and twirled her around. She laughed in delight.

"I love you, Bobby," she smiled as he set her down.

"Love you, too. I've missed you," he said squeezing her shoulder. "Hell of a nice bruise you've got there," he mentioned, lightly touching her cheek where the purplish blue mark was.

"You should see the other girl," Katy replied.

Jack walked in and leaned against the doorframe. Katy crossed her arms defensively and lowered her eyes. Bobby glanced between the two nervously.

"I gotta…and then…well, dinner is probably ready," he stuttered, excusing himself.

"Katy…" Jack said, stepping forward. She took a step back. "Katy, please, just listen to me. I…"

"No! I already heard enough. You blame me! I warned you! I told you you were getting into some big trouble with that girl. I told you not to blame me if things went wrong. Obviously, you didn't understand!" she said, her voice cracking. "I _warned_ you! I…" she stopped. Tears escaped her eyes. "Please, please don't blame me," she sobbed, taking a step forward.

"Katy, I…" Jack started.

"Please , Jack, don't be mad at me," she cried, collapsing into his arms.

"I'm not, Katy, I'm not," he said hugging her closely. He let her cry until she had nothing left. When her sobs ceased, Jack started explaining what happened after she left.

"I found out what Rianne did. I shouldn't have trusted her. More importantly, I shouldn't have snapped at you. I was an idiot for not listening to you, Katy. I'm sorry," he finished solemnly.

"Me, too, Jack," Katy said, shaking her head. They both stood in silence, not knowing what else to say. Katy knew Jack wasn't mad at her and she wasn't mad at him. Still, she felt she should say something to rectify the situation between them. Thinking of nothing, she simply said, "Love you, Jack."

Jack looked at her oddly. "You seem to be saying that a lot lately."

"Well, 'cause it's true," she replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Aw, Katy, I'm touched," Jack mocked.

"Shut up, Jackie. You know you love me, too."

"No, can't say that I do," he said, scratching his head.

Katy gave him an evil smile. "So it's true then?

"What?" When she didn't answer, he asked again. "What, Katy? What's true?"

"Oh, nothing," she replied casually. "I just never thought you were _actually_ gay!"

"I'm not gay!" Jack protested.

"Who's gay?" Bobby asked, walking into the room.

"ME!" Jack yelled at his brother. "Wait…no…Katy said I was…gay…but I'm not!"

"Sure. Whatever you say, princess," Bobby replied as he walked out of the room. He stopped by Katy and whispered, "Thanks, I always knew I'd get him to admit it." Katy laughed loudly.

Jack glared at her. "Katy…" he said warningly.

"Yeah?"

"Run!" he yelled as he lunged for her. She screamed and raced up the stairs.

**A/N: **Okay, so this chapter is definitely longer than any of my others. THIRTEEN pages! I hope you are all happy. Well, we've now seen the rise and fall of Rianne. How do you like it? Did I do well with the plot and all? Was there too much drama drama? A girl needs to know….lol

Thanks to

**Alyssa43:** you're right! She was Shaniqua's bf! lol

**Crazy: **Thanks for enjoying my story and backing me up!

**x3missie attyn: **Of course I have to say THANK YOU for reviewing and backing me up. You go girlfriend! lol

**Ophelia Hyde: **I love the fact that you reviewed all three chapters at once. Thanks so much. I hope this chapter was good.

**ImAdctd2A3rdClssRkStr: **As always thank you. You freaking pushed me to update like every day… "Hey hey guess what will make you happy? UPDATING! Guess what will make ME happy? YOU UPDATING…" you're my awesomeness.

**The anonymous person who shot Rianne: **THANK YOU…lol. I think we all know who you are UNDA COVA but thanks anyway.

AND OF COURSE THANK YOU

**Alyssa43, Skye Mercer, LANCELOTTRISTANBABY, OTHlover04, KillerRubberDuckiesR-J, and ARAGORNSGIRLL. **you all are what make me write more! keep the reviews coming!


	5. Reactions and Attractions

Disclaimer: It makes me oh so sad that I don't own Four Brothers or any of the actors in it…a.k.a. Mark Wahlberg, Garrett Hedlund…

Chapter 5

A few days had gone by since the incident with Rianne. Katy managed to scrape by with only four days out of school suspension. Jack informed her that Rianne only got three. It didn't bother Katy though. She was just happy that Rianne got what was coming to her. Finally she was able to go back to Cass Technical High School and face everyone…mainly Rianne.

Jack promised that he would keep an eye on her and make sure no one gave her trouble, although, as he cryptically said, she probably wouldn't need any help. But, like a best friend, he made her swear to come and find him if anyone confronted her.

Walking into school was a completely different experience than she expected. Immediately, people were walking up to her and patting her on the back and giving her knowing smiles.

Jack turned to her and smiled. "Like I said, I don't think you'll be needing me today."

"Oddly enough, neither do I," Katy said shaking her head slightly. "Who'd imagine beating the shit out of the most popular and the most feared girl in school would be so great? Maybe I should do it more often," she said with a laugh.

"I think you've gotten the message across, Katy. No more fighting in the locker room for you. It gives you bad ideas," Jack joked, squeezing her shoulder before joining a group of his other friends.

As Katy was walking towards her locker, she was stopped by three of her friends, Kristin, Heather, and Katlyn. All three wore similar grins on their faces.

"Nice to have you back, Katy," Heather said, hugging her.

"Yeah, Katy. It's been quiet without you," Kristin remarked.

"Are you calling me loud?" Katy asked with a smile.

"Possibly…"

"Katy, do you even realize what is happening in the school right now?" Katlyn asked excitedly.

"Um, the lunch ladies are serving jello with lunch?" Katlyn shook her head. "Well, I don't know then, Katlyn. Enlighten me."

"You are the new hero of Cass Tech! You beat up Rianne Johnson. Everyone loves you."

"Wait, wait. Hold up," Katy said holding a hand up. "What do you mean 'everyone loves me'? I mean, I can understand some people. Rianne _has_ made quite a few kids change schools. But everyone? Katlyn, that's going a bit far."

"Rianne was apparently the cause of plenty of problems for a lot of girls. If they didn't follow her 'standards', she'd make life miserable for them," Heather explained. Katy nodded. Rianne sure liked to make life miserable for her.

"Yeah and the jocks could never hold steady girlfriends with Rianne around. The minute she was alone with a guy, her hands practically went down his pants!" Kristin jumped in to help explain.

Katy laughed. "So what? Now that I've knocked the bitch down a notch, suddenly the order of the universe is restored?"

The three other girls looked at each other and shrugged. "Yeah, pretty much," they replied in unison.

"Trust me, Katy, you're the first one to have the balls to punch the Ri-bitch in the face," Heather said solemnly. "But you're definitely not the first to want to." Everyone laughed before walking their separate ways toward their first period classes.

* * *

Katy entered the locker room a few seconds before the bell rang. Her stomach rolled with anticipation at the thought of facing Rianne. She had seen her in the hall, but hadn't confronted her yet.

As she came around the corner, the buzz of thirty girls talking stopped. It was almost comical how silent everyone became, and Katy would have laughed if she didn't think she would throw up upon opening her mouth. Still, she walked forward and dropped her gym bag on the bench.

The late bell rang, and with it, Rianne came walking into the locker room. She stopped a few feet in front of Katy. Two main emotions could be seen in Rianne's expression. One was open contempt; not many things had changed since the fight. The other was fear. Katy was surprised to see Rianne lower her gaze, unable to look directly into her eyes for too long.

Rianne resumed her walk towards her friends in the corner of the room. As she passed Katy, she gave a short nod. "Stevenson," she said coldly.

"Johnson…nice bruise," Katy smirked, commenting on the vibrant purple mark that still stretched between the girls cheek and eye and was poorly covered with make-up. Rianne scowled but said nothing. Katy smiled in triumph, the nervous knot in her stomach dissipating. The sound in the locker room resumed all at once as all the girls began to talk about the encounter.

_'Maybe that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be,' _Katy thought with satisfaction.

* * *

Katy was heading to her eighth period class when, without looking where she was going, ran right into someone and fell back on her butt. Looking up she saw a tall boy with tanned skin and dark bangs falling into his eyes. She gaped at him with her mouth wide open before she could find her voice. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I…"

"No," he said cutting her off, "don't worry about it. I wasn't watching either," he finished, offering her a hand. She took it, noticing how small her hands appeared in his. "I'm Jake Beirson, by the way," he said, pulling her up.

"I'm Katy," she introduced.

Jake's face dropped suddenly. "Are you Katy Stevenson?" She nodded. "You are the one who beat up Rianne?"

Katy felt a knot of fear and dread forming in her stomach. This boy was probably friends with Rianne and was angry about the fight. "Yeah, I did, but," she started.

"Thank you," he said smiling. "My sister always hung out with her and brought her to my house. Never liked the girl from the start," he said shaking his head. "I really started despising her when she made my sister quit soccer. It wasn't something they 'liked', so she quit even though she loved it, just to hang out with Rianne.

"What's your sister's name?" Katy asked, thinking back to what Heather said about Rianne's 'standards'.

"Kim. She was actually there when the fight happened. She told me you won, hands down."

Katy laughed lightly. "I don't know about that. Rianne definitely punched hard."

Jake looked at her fading bruise. "I can tell. All that matters is that you fought back. My sister wants to get back on the soccer team. The coach might pardon her because she was such a good player."

"That's great," Katy smiled. At that moment, the late bell rang. Jake and Katy looked at each other in surprise before running towards their classes.

* * *

"Oh god, Heather. It was so weird," Katy said on the phone later that day.

"_Well, obviously. He was thanking you for beating up his sister's friend!"_ Heather remarked sarcastically.

"It wasn't that," Katy replied, flopping onto her bed. "We were talking like we already knew each other. It was just so natural for him to be telling me about his sister."

"_Sound to me like you've got the hots for him."_

"Maybe I do. Oh, I don't know. How could a guy like that ever like me?" Katy sighed dejectedly.

"_You never know. He may want you bod."_

"You are such a retard, Heather."

"_But you love me,"_ Heather replied in a sing-song voice.

There was a knock on Katy's door. A second later, and without an answer from Katy, Jack walked in and sat down beside her. She gave him a dark look which he answered by smiling.

"Hey, Heather, I got to go. Jack is here."

"_Now there's someone whose bod is definitely wanted."_

"Ew, Heather, you're not normal," Katy said, throwing a sideways glance at Jack who pointed to his watch and rolled his eyes. Katy punched his arm.

"Talk to you later…bye," she said before hanging up.

"Bobby is waiting in the car. It's 7:30, let's hurry up."

"Why is Bobby coming with us?"

"Ask him. I think he just wants to show off his awesome skating skills."

It was Friday night, and Katy and Jack were going skating as was their tradition. Katy grabbed her jacket and her new skates that Bobby had gotten her for her fifteenth birthday before following Jack out to the car.

"So Bobby," she said as she closed the car door, "why have you decided to grace us with your presence?"

"It's my last night here. I figured I should spend a little more time with you guys. Plus, I just wanted to show you girls how to skate."

"Aw, thanks Bobby, but Jack doesn't need any help," Katy said, grinning.

Jack sat in silence for a minute before he got the meaning of the joke. "Hey!" he said, punching Katy's arm. "I'm not a girl!" he grumbled. Katy and Bobby both laughed.

* * *

The ice rink was fairly new. For Detroit, it was one of the nicest buildings around. The huge structure consisted of two rinks, one for hockey, the other figure skating, an arcade, small but efficient, and a food court that sold bottled soda, hotdogs, and nachos.

As soon as they got there, Bobby hurried over to the hockey rink where a game was just starting. Jack and Katy stood for a moment, looking at each other.

"You can go play hockey if you want to," Katy said.

"What will you do?"

"I think I'll manage without you for one game," she said with a laugh.

"Thank you," Jack said in a relieved tone before hurrying over to Bobby.

Katy skated around by herself for awhile. She kept glancing over at the hockey game where Bobby and Jack were passing the puck back and forth, dodging opponents. Bored, she walked over to a small stand of bleachers by the hockey rink and sat down to watch the game. Hockey had never really interested her, but when around the Mercers, hockey became a part of life.

Katy watched Bobby fly past, a grin plastered on his face. Even though she was frustrated with how little Bobby visited, she knew hockey was a sport of passion for him.

Jack sped by, painted with a look of determination as he took the puck up to the goal. An older and much more muscular man jumped in his way, but Jack spun to his right and made a shot, barely making it past the goalie.

Katy cheered for Jack as he skated by. "Yeah! Go Jackie! Way to give 'em the Cracker Jack Attack!" Jack bowed before speeding away to join the game again.

"Is this seat taken?" a voice asked from Katy's right. She jumped and spun to see Jake standing there, in a light coat and faded jeans.

"Oh, hey Jake. Yeah, sure you can sit," she said in a dazed voice.

"Who's winning?" he asked turning his attention towards the game.

"To tell you the truth," Katy laughed, "I have no idea. I just came to watch Jack and Bobby."

"Oh…boyfriend? Friends?" he asked curiously.

"Jack and Bobby…definitely friends. More like family half the time."

"Nice…," Jake sat in silence for a few minutes, seemingly consumed by the game. Finally he spoke again. "So, I was just wondering…maybe I could take you…"

"Hey, Katy," Bobby interrupted, sliding to a halt in front of her. "Yeah, so the fairy cut his lip out there pretty bad. Can you please escort him off the ice before he turns it red?"

"Yes, Bobby," Katy replied in a grating tone. She stood up and turned to Jake. "Time to go play nurse. What were you going to ask me?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh, um, no…nothing," he stammered.

"Oh, okay," she said, her voice lowering. "Well, I guess I'll talk to you later, then."

"Yeah, bye Katy," he replied as she walked away

Jack walked off the ice, blood dribbling down his chin. Katy took one look at him and sighed loudly.

"Bobby over exaggerates too much," she complained as she wiped the blood off Jack's lower lip.

"Hey, for your information, it hurts a lot," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well, Jack, the good news is that I think you'll live. Why I had to help you, I have no idea…"

"Bobby saw you with that guy and…"

"Is **that** why he came over?"

"Well, sorta," Jack replied sheepishly.

"I'll kill him! I will strangle him in his sleep!" she cried in frustration.

"Katy, you're scaring me," Jack said, shrinking away from her.

"The first guy that might _actually _like me, Bobby has to come in and make an excuse to get me away from him!" she ranted to herself. "You know what the sad thing is? I think he was about to ask me out!"

"Katy, I'm sorry."

"No, Jack. Go play hockey with Bobby," she said angrily. Jack's face fell. Katy sighed. "Sorry, Jack. I'm not mad at you, really. I'm just annoyed with the asshole."

Jack smiled. "As long as you're mad at him…" Katy glared at him. "Right…hockey," he said, quickly skating away.

* * *

A half an hour later, Jack and Bobby carefully approached a still seething Katy.

"Katy," Bobby began.

"Take me home, please," she said in an overly calm voice.

"Please, Katy. Just let Bobby talk," Jack pleaded.

"Jack, I'm upset, I'm tired…I'm hormonal. For God's sake, take me home!" Just then, her cell phone rang. "Hello?" she answered sourly.

_"Hi, honey, it's grandma."_

"Hey, grams. What's up?"

_"Listen, darling, I have to go out of town for the weekend. It was sudden, and I was the only one who could leave on such a short notice. I already cleared it with Evelyn; you can stay there," _Donna explained.

"Can't I stay at home? I'm fifteen years old and the Mercer's are right there," Katy asked.

_"What's wrong, honey? Did you and Jack have a fight?"_

"No, I just…"

_"Then you'll stay with the Mercers. I don't like the thought of you home alone the entire weekend. If I hear otherwise, you will be punished," _Donna stated, ending the argument.

"Fine, grandmother. I'll see you Sunday night," Katy sighed, defeated.

_"Alright, I love you…Oh and another thing, Katy?"_

"Yeah?"

_"Don't give me attitude," _she said as she hung up.

Katy rubbed her temples. "I have to stay with you guys. Just perfect."

"What's wrong with us?" Jack asked.

"The fact that you," she said, turning towards Bobby, "scared away the guy that liked me!"

"Oh, is that what he was?" Bobby asked coyly.

"Don't be a smart ass, Bobby."

"It's what I do," he said nonchalantly. "Listen Katy, that boy looked too old for you, and guys like that only want one thing. You don't need to be around shit heads like that."

"He is seventeen, Bobby. Maybe I shouldn't be around Jack anymore either! He'll be seventeen in September and you know he only wants me for one thing!"

Jack's eyes widened in surprise. "I…uh."

"Shut up, Jack," Bobby snapped. "Katy, it's _my_ decision whether that guy is any good for you. I say he's not so that's final."

"It's not your decision and stop treating me like I can't take care of myself!" Katy cried indignantly.

"You're my lil' chica. You can't take care of yourself. I look after you. That's why I'm here…"

"You're not here, Bobby," she shook her head sadly. "This is the first you've visited in months. You've changed…I've changed, hell, we've all changed! I'm not your lil' chica anymore," she finished. She glanced at Bobby, noticing an intense look of hurt in his eyes that quickly disappeared.

"Whatever," he said, blowing it off.

"That's right, Bobby, hold back. Be a hard-ass. God forbid you'd actually show emotion for once!" she snapped, turning and storming out to the car.

It was a few more minutes before either Bobby or Jack came to the car. Katy knew they'd been talking about her. Bobby seemed tired and defeated and Jack seemed wary to choose sides.

"Can you drop me off at my house really quick?" Katy asked as Bobby pulled onto their road.

Bobby gave her a questioning look in the rearview mirror. "Isn't a lot of your stuff already at our house?"

"I know that, Bobby. Do you really want to know what I'm getting that isn't in your house already?" Bobby stared at her, waiting for her to continue. "…when I'm hormonal?" she attempted to further explain.

Bobby held up a hand to silence her. "Got it." he said as he stopped in front of her house.

Katy jumped out of the car, yelling over her shoulder, "I'll be over in a minute."

* * *

Later that night, Katy sat on the couch watching _Monty Python and the Holy Grail _with Jack for possibly the hundredth time. Bobby walked in and stood facing her, his arms crossed. Katy let out an irritated sigh and rolled her eyes.

"You can retract your claws, Katy. I just wanted to tell you that you can take my room. I'm gonna sleep in Angel's," Bobby said in an annoyed tone.

"No, I'll take Angel's room. It's fine."

"Katy, your stuff is already in my room. It makes sense that you sleep there," Bobby explained. "I'm gonna finish my beer and go to bed. I don't know if I'll see you in the morning or not."

Katy looked up at him in surprise. "What?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow…early if I can. Remember?"

"Oh yeah," she said, her voice dropping to a whisper. "Love you, Bobby."

He smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Love you, too…chica."

Katy smiled slightly and squeezed Bobby's hand.

* * *

Katy lay in Bobby's bed that night, thinking about everything that had happened that day. She was exhausted, but for some reason, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fall asleep. She closed her eyes hoping that, somehow, she'd be able to get some rest. Her eyes snapped open when the door opened and Jack tiptoed in.

"Katy?" he barely whispered.

"I'm awake," she replied, scooting over to make room. He crawled in beside her.

"Why are you up?"

"The most obvious reason," she sighed. "Can't sleep."

"Are you still mad at Bobby?"

"No, not really," she shook her head, brown strands of hair falling into her eyes. She brushed them away before continuing. "I figure if a guy likes me, he'll have to get used to Bobby and the rest of you eventually."

"True," Jack said with a chuckle. "And if he doesn't play hockey, he's screwed."

"Yeah…" Katy yawned.

"Do you like Jake?" Jack asked suddenly.

Katy looked up, surprise in her eyes, and nodded. "Yeah, I think I do. He's been nice since I've met him…which was actually earlier today…but he's got a good personality, and I'd like to at least see where it goes. I might have gotten that chance if Bobby hadn't barged in," she grumbled.

"Katy, Bobby has known you for a long time, longer than I have. I think he has the right to feel a little over-protective."

"As long as 'over-protective' doesn't include a side order of 'bodily harm', we'll be fine," Katy joked.

"So," Jack said, changing the subject, "who are you taking to the Sadie Hawkins?" Katy stared at him blankly. "I'm taking that as a 'oh, shit, I forgot' stare."

"I can't believe I forgot about it. There's only seven more days, and I still haven't asked anyone!" Katy sighed, frustrated, as she lay back on her pillow. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to say that I _want_ to go with Jake. Unfortunately, I don't have the guts to ask him…oh well," she said, shaking her head. "…And who are you going with, Jack Mercer?" she asked ion a teasing tone.

"No one. In fact, I'm not going."

"No one asked you? I find that hard to believe."

"It's not that no one asked me. Too _many_ girls asked me. I didn't think it was fair to choose just one, so I decided that I just wouldn't go."

"You have to go! Go with me." When Katy saw the doubtful expression in his eyes, she continued. "Oh come on, I'm not one of the girl you had to choose from. You go with a neutral party, that party being me, and everyone is happy. I'll have a date, and you'll be able to go to the dance. You and I can dance a little, you can dance with the other girls; the plan is perfect!"

"I don't know, Katy…" Jack said uncertainly.

"Come on, Jack. It'll be fun; please?" Katy asked, giving him 'the look'.

"Alright," he said giving in. "You win."

Katy released a silent squeal of excitement. "Thank you so much, Jack," she said, giving him a hug.

Katy yawned again, bigger than the last time.

"Time for bed?" Jack asked.

"Time for bed." She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes before falling fast asleep.

**A/N: **I'M SO SORRY for the wait guys. You've been really patient and I am so grateful for that. It's been crazy between my graduation project (DAMN YOU C.S. LEWIS) and my Physics research report (Steady-State Universe SUCKS)…This chapter was a little shorter…It was a filler and introducer for some new characters. What do you guys think of Heather? Jake? Kristin, Katlyn?

Imput please! Any review is a good review to me so REVIEW OR ELSE…nervous laugh Just Kidding guys! Really…

**As always a special thanks to all that reviewed…you know who you are ("I know who YOU look like"…interview with Garrett in Four Brothers DVD)…**

**A BIG UBER LARGE DELUX THANKS TO:**

The most awesomest and sweetnessnest **Ophelia Hyde **for being just so darn awesome. I uh, loved your PM...copy and paste much? You are one of MY drugs of choice. EVERYONE READ HER STORY _The Girl Next Door_ OR DIE biznatches!

And do I even need to continue? Hmm…who ELSE do I love da mostest in da world and who I'd prolly marry if this person wasn't a girl and still probably marry anyway...in my mind…Oh darn…I can't remember…oh well…

**BIZZYBOO FORIZZO! **A.k.a.** ImAdctd2A3rdClssRkStr. **You keep me sane in the most insane way possible. You are my Dirty Little Secret you make me wanna La La…I lo lo lo lo ve you…a lot. If you didn't constantly kick me in the tuckus I wouldn't have updated this soon. P.S. Street cred fo sho. Half this chapter is mixed with your ideas…do I have to get down to specifics? Okay the whole "claws" thing was by you and the whole "hard ass Bobby" is yours too. YOU ARE MY BABIES DADDY! or NOT! (**Everyone read her story _Where I Belong _and review it or pay the price!)**

If it wasn't for you and Ophelia MaNealia's freakay freakay PM I prolly wouldn't have updated so fast. Don't send the family after me! I am part of the family by association. mmkays? Love ya'll!

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Dances and Romances

Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving Four Brothers. I do own Katy and Jake…and Heather…sort of….

Chapter 6

"Aunt Evey, do you mind if I borrow your silver bracelet?" Katy yelled down to Evelyn who was making dinner in the kitchen.

"No, sweetheart, go right ahead! Are you sure Donna didn't mind that you're getting ready over here?"

"She had a business dinner at six. Trust me, she doesn't mind."

"Okay, honey, as long as she's okay with it." Katy heard the woman bustling around in the kitchen before she spoke up again. "Where's Jack?"

"He's been in the bathroom for the last forty minutes trying to make his hair stand the 'right way'. If he doesn't get out soon, I'll scream," Katy said, marching up to the bathroom door and pounding on it. "Jack! What the heck are you doing in there?"

"Well, Katy," came his muffled response from behind the door, "since I so kindly decided to go to the dance with you, I am getting ready. You see, there is a process. I must shower, do my hair, shave…"

"Shave what, that patch on your left cheek that grows in every two months?" Katy interrupted with a laugh, leaning on the door.

"At least my body hair doesn't grow back every couple of hours!" Jack argued.

"That was one time, and I was cold!" Katy persisted as Jack suddenly opened the door causing her to stumble into the bathroom. Glancing at him, she noticed all he wore was a small maroon towel wrapped around his waist.

"You can come in," he said with a smile.

Katy looked at the towel again. "Maybe…I should wait until you're…dressed." She felt a hot blush creeping up her neck, onto her cheeks.

"Oh, come on, Katy," Jack grinned at her blush. "I'm wearing a towel."

"Yeah, it's just…oh never mind," she said, walking in and sitting on the toilet.

"So why aren't you dressed yet?" Jack asked, resuming his tedious task of making every strand of hair perfect.

"I haven't done much of anything, Jack, considering you've been hogging the bathroom!"

"Have not. You could've walked in at any time!"

"I'm not just gonna barge in when you're naked in the shower! I'm not one of your brothers," she exclaimed.

Jack laughed and continued his grooming process. Even though the conversation had ended, the silence between them was not uncomfortable. Katy watched as Jack fixed his hair. She caught herself letting her eyes roam over his bare chest and stomach more than once.

_'God, what am I doing?' _she thought to herself, forcing her eyes to remain either on his face or on the bathroom walls. _'Nice wallpaper job…' _she forced her thoughts away from Jack.

"Well," Jack said, breaking the silence, "I'm gonna go get dressed. You have the bathroom all to yourself. Contain your excitement, please," he joked.

"Yeah, yeah, Jack," Katy said, pushing him out the door, closing it behind him.

"So rude," Jack mumbled, shaking his head.

Fifteen minutes later, Katy was clasping Evelyn's silver bracelet around her wrist. She looked in the mirror. Her wavy hair was fixed into soft ringlets that framed her face. She was wearing a long maroon, spaghetti strap blouse. She had on her favorite jeans and a cropped jean jacket.

She touched the heart that hung around her neck…she missed Bobby already. Not wanting to think about his absence, she ran downstairs to meet Jack and Evelyn in the kitchen. Both were sitting at the table with their backs turned. Katy cleared her throat softly. Evelyn heard and turned around, a smile spreading across her face. Katy blushed and looked down at her feet.

"You look so beautiful, darling," Evey gushed. Upon hearing his mother's words, Jack turned around in his seat and stared in awe. "Let me go get the camera," Evelyn said quickly, running out of the room.

"Wow, Katy, you look great," Jack said earnestly.

"Thanks, Jack. You look perfectly moosed and styled as well," she joked.

"Can't you take a compliment?"

"Not unless you force me," she smiled.

Jack stood and walked towards her. "Do you want me to force you?" he asked with a smirk, stopping a few inches from her.

"Oh, yes, Jack. Be forceful with me," Katy said sarcastically, putting her hands on his chest.

"Should I leave?" Jerry's voice asked from the doorway. "I mean, I'm not…interrupting anything, right?"

"Jerry, when did you get here?" Jack asked, stepping away from Katy quickly.

"Just now. But maybe I should go," he said with a teasing look in his eyes.

"It's okay, Jerry. You weren't interrupting anything," Katy said, hugging him. "Jack here was just seeing if he could pass as straight."

"Could you stop with the gay jokes? I'm definitely not gay."

"You're no fun, Jackie," Katy said with a grin. She turned to Jerry. "So, why are you here, Jer?"

"Came here to see Ma. Where is she?" he asked looking around.

"She went to get the camera. She should be down in a sec."

"So, why are you two all dressed up?" Jerry questioned, looking back and forth between them.

"Dance, Sadie Hawkins," Jack replied. "Katy's dragging me along-"

Katy punched Jack in the arm. "Am not!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Denial," he mouthed to his brother. Jerry laughed and Katy hit Jack again. "Ow," he muttered, rubbing his arm.

"I'm back," Evelyn said, walking into the room. "Oh, hi, Jerry. I didn't know you were coming over." She looked at him with a piercing gaze.

"Can't I come visit my Ma?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Camille kicked you out again?"

Jerry's shoulders slumped and he sighed. "Yes." Jack and Katy both snickered. Jerry's head snapped up, and he pointed at Jack. "Don't you be laughin'. Wait until you're married. These women are cra-" Jerry stopped in mid-sentence at the look on Evelyn and Katy's faces. Evey tapped her foot in irritation.He laughed uncomfortably. "Well, I…what I meant to…and you see…"

"Jerry, go sit down," Evelyn said, picking up the camera.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay, get together you two," she said, standing in front of Jack and Katy. The teenagers complied, moving closer together. "Oh, just a little closer. You don't quite fit in the picture." Jack put his arm around Katy's waist, letting his hand rest on her hip. Katy leaned against Jack and smiled.

Evelyn took a few pictures before setting the camera down. "You have fun, okay? Be home no later than 11:30," she said, hugging and kissing Jack. She turned to Katy. "Have fun, darling," she murmured, kissing Katy's forehead.

"I will," the girl said, hugging Evelyn tightly.

"Ready?" Jack asked fifteen minutes later as they pulled up in front of Cass Tech High.

"Yes," Katy answered, secretly wondering if she'd see Jake.

"Don't worry, Kates. I'm sure Jake's already in there," Jack joked, reading her mind and laughing when she playfully slapped him on the arm. They got out of the car and entered the school arm in arm.

The minute they arrived inside the gymnasium, they were engulfed by the loud music and dancing bodies. Jack took Katy's hand as they weaved through the crowd. They stopped in front of a group of friends including Heather, Katlyn, Kristin, and a few guys Katy knew were Jack's friends.

They had danced for about forty minutes before a slow song started. Just as Jack turned to offer a hand to Katy, he was surrounded by about four girls, each offering to dance with him. He looked up at Katy, apologizing silently.

"Go ahead," she laughed, trying to put on her best nonchalant look. "Dance. I wanted to sit down anyway." Jack was immediately pulled away by a tall blonde in green. Katy walked to get a drink and sat down on a nearby bench.

"Jealous?" Heather asked, sitting beside her.

"No," came the short reply.

"Yes, you are. Come on, just a little?"

"No. I just hate dances!" Katy fumed.

"Then why are you here, stupid?"

"I just hate having to sit during a slow song. I even have a date, and I'm still sitting!"

"Then go over there, rip him away, and force him to dance with you!"

Katy gave her friend a pointed look. "I'm not _you,_ Heather. I can't just walk over there and say, 'Hey, I'm jealous. Dance with me-'"

"Ha! You admit it!" Heather exclaimed excitedly.

"Wha- oh shut up…"

"Don't worry Katy. I'm sure Jack will dance with you," she consoled as a new slow song began. "After this song," she continued, standing up.

"Why after this song?" Katy gave her a confused look.

"Cause…I'm gonna go dance with him!" Heather dodged through the crowd to get to Jack. Katy watched as Jack put his hands on her waist. Heather's face lit up with happiness.

"At least one of us is happy," Katy muttered crossly.

Over an hour and a half later, Katy still hadn't danced with Jack. Even during the fast songs, girls flocked to him, his popularity with the ladies making Katy sick. Her mood had worsened as every minute ticked by. She had been enticed to dance with her friends a few times, but as the night wore on, she chose to sit on a bench far away from the dancing mass.

She noticed Jack's attention drift from his partner, his eyes skimming the crowd looking for her. His eyes locked with hers for a moment before he yelled something into the ear of the girl in front of him. She nodded her head as he pushed his way through the crowd.

Katy stood, prepared to walk away. Jack was almost through the wall of people when she turned and started walking towards the doors.

"Katy!" Jack yelled over the music. Katy didn't listen. She quickly exited and ran to the girls' bathroom, not noticing the hurt in Jack's eyes. She re-gathered her emotions before returning to the gym. Her mood was so foul by then, she was unable to care about Jack.

As the last slow song was played for the night, Katy felt like crying. Her "date" was off dancing with yet another girl. Although he kept glancing at Katy, he didn't attempt to approach her again.

"Would you like to dance?" came a voice, breaking Katy out of her thoughts.

She looked up and saw Jake standing in front of her, offering her his hand. Her dark mood suddenly lifted and her stomach formed butterflies as she answered, "I'd love to dance."

As Jake led her towards the rest of the dancers, he asked, "Why were you sitting alone in that corner?"

"That corner and I, we've become pretty…close." Her voice squeaked as he slid his hands around her hips.

He laughed softly, and Katy felt her heart beat rapidly as they swayed to the music. "I meant why weren't you dancing with someone?"

"Tired feet?" she offered sweetly.

"Your date ditched you?"

"Yes…"

"Who?"

"Never mind. I'm just glad you asked me to dance," she said softly. Goose bumps formed on her arms and prickled up her neck as he pulled her closer.

"I'm glad you said yes," he replied. Katy rested her head against his chest. In any other case, she would have thought she was moving to fast. She really didn't even know how Jake felt about her, but somehow it felt right. Through his chest, she heard him chuckle as he rested his chin on her head.

"I just wanted to let you know, I was going to ask you to hang out that night at the ice rink. That was, until your attack dog came."

Katy laughed. "Bobby? He's all bark and no bite…most of the time."

"Yeah, I figured, but I didn't want to stick around to find out."

"Bobby's just…Bobby. You have to get used to him," she explained, reached her arms further around his neck. "So, about you asking me to hang out…you mean, like a date?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, that's exactly what I meant."

"Do you still want to ask me?" She lifted her head and playfully batted her eyelids at him.

"Katy Stevenson?" he asked as the song ended, and the lights started to flicker on. "Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

"I'd love to," she answered sincerely. She noticed that although the music had stopped, they hadn't separated. She blushed and smiled at him.

Jack emerged from the crowd and walked up to them. He coughed lightly, and the two, finally noticing he was there, separated.

"Hey, Kates. We're all going to Eatin' Park. Wanna come?"

"Sure…" she turned to Jake. "Jake, this is Jack. Jack, meet Jake." Jack nodded at the guy standing next to Katy. Jake smiled slightly.

"So, how 'bout a first date?" Katy asked, looking up at her crush.

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

"Sure, why not? You wouldn't mind if Jake came, would you, Jack?"

"I don't care. Just don't make out in the restaurant or anything."

Katy glared at Jack furiously, a red blush blooming on her face._'What is with me and blushing today?' _Jake coughed and looked at his feet. She gave her friend one last look that said 'if you speak, I will murder you' before turning and walking out the door.

They arrived at Eatin' Park a few minutes later, the time in the car saying 10:05 P.M. Inside, they met Heather and two guys Katy vaguely knew. Aaron Wilson was in Jack's grade and played the drums. He was in Katy's Geometry glass and sometimes helped her with homework. The other guy was Dan Erikson. He sat in the back of her Biology class and slept. On the rare occasion he was awake, he'd throw pieces of eraser into her hair. She grimaced as he put his arm around her and whispered into her ear. Jake and Jack both stepped forward, the former taking her hand and gently leading her away. Jack scowled and rolled his eyes, walking forward to get a table.

All six of them squeezed together in a booth. Katy and Heather were on the inside. Jack was sitting next to Heather and Jake next to Katy. Aaron and Dan sat on the outside.

They laughed and talked while they ate. Katy and Heather were absorbed in a conversation about their upcoming summer vacation while Jack and the other guys were caught up in an argument about music. While everyone was talking, Jake shyly held Katy's hand under the table, his thumb caressing her skin.

Forty-five minuteslater, everyone stood to leave. Jack walked up to Katy. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Actually, Jake said he'd take me," she said, turning her back to Jack.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Jack argued.

"Why not?" she asked, turning around, placing a hand on her hip.

"Well, because…Bobby wouldn't be happy!"

Katy laughed. "Jack, Bobby's not here. And you don't have to take his place by worrying about me all the time. I'm a big girl. I promise I'll look both ways before crossing the street," she said, making an 'x' over her heart. Jack was about to argue, but Katy had already hurried over to Jake.

Jake walked Katy to her door, having driven her home (much to Jack's dislike). Once on her porch, they stopped and turned towards each other.

"Did you have fun?" Jake asked.

"I had a great time tonight. Well, from the time you asked me to dance until now, it's been wonderful."

"I'm glad. So our 'first date' was okay?"

"Yeah. I had so much fun. Thank you again for buying my meal."

"Trust me, no problem. That was about the millionth time you've said 'thank you' tonight," he joked.

"Sorry-"

"And that's the millionth and one time you've said sorry!"

"Sor- I apologize," she corrected herself. Jake laughed quietly before falling silent. They stood in an awkward silence for a while before Katy shrugged her shoulders and said, "Goodnight, Jake," as she turned towards her door.

"Katy?" he asked, grabbing her hand. "Do you believe in a kiss on the first date?"

She looked up into his eyes and nodded shyly. He bent down and pressed his lips against hers for a few seconds before moving back.

Katy stood in a dazed manner as she bid Jake goodbye. He kissed her once more on the cheek before walking to his car. She remained on the porch as he drove away.

She pressed her fingers to her lips. Her first kiss. The butterflies in her stomach would not go away. The kiss didn't cause fireworks like her friends hadsaid, but it was short, sweet, and sincere. She stood outside for a few more minutes before reluctantly going inside.

Jack closed his blinds and stepped away from the window, having seen the whole thing.

Katy woke up slowly the next morning. As she lay in bed, last nights events replayed again and again in her mind. She smiled contently as she thought of Jake's kiss.

She pushed the covers back, stood up, and stretched. She padded down the hall to the bathroom to take a quick shower. She heard her grandma moving around downstairs, and the smell of bacon filled the air. Katy's stomach growled loudly in protest, but she turned the water on nevertheless. The bacon could wait.

Twenty minutes later, she stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel tightly around herself. As she was walking towards her room, she stopped at the stairs and listened. Her grandma was no longer moving around. She strained her ears harder. Finally, she heard hushed voices whispering fiercely back and forth. She quickly turned to walk towards her room as the voices ceased.

"Katy, are you up?" Donna called. Katy froze. The grandmotherly tone Donna always used with her sounded worn and tired.

"Yes, grandma. I just need to get dressed," she answered, knowing something wasn't right.

"Come down when you're done."

After throwing on jeans and a t-shirt, she ran downstairs. Curiosity filled her, and as she was turning the corner, she asked, "What's up, gra-" She stopped, her mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"Katy."

"_Dad_?"

**A/N:**Cliff Hanger!So watcha think? Hmm? You like? Yes, no, maybe so? Well, you gotta review then so I can know! Go on…Review…you really really wanna RIGHT NOW!

Ever so sorry for the long wait. My computer went berserk on me and was like Hell no we won't go! Then, once I got the computer working (actually mi padre made it work) I had a poo load of finals and projects…not fun. But now, schools out and I'm working my butt off to start writing more. Hope you like it. **REVIEW!**

**Thank you:**

**OTHlover04**

**RockstarWriter86**

**Iluvgarretthedlund: **Aww, thanks. I'm glad you like my story!

**Skye Mercer: **Lol. I L.O.V.E your review…that didn't rhyme but hey, we can't all be poets!

**Mizz-Whizz49:** I think this chapter answered your question! Yes, I do believe Katy likes Jake. Lol

**XNegAttentionX: **Thank you so much for all your reviews. You made my day! I love your story by the way! Remember: icing….and sex….together!

**Ophelia MaNealia: **So, do you hate Jake yet? Yes? There is no happy ending for Jack yet, sorry…Bobby will come back, don't worry. I have many plans for him…insert evil laugh So if you were dancing when I last updated, you should be like break-dancing right now right?

Last but CERTAINLY not least

**ImAdctd2A3rdClssRkStr: **Sup bitch? Your craziness has sustained me. Guess this means you have to update now, huh….Or uh, I might uh, just have to uh, pop a cap…uh. Yeah…love ya hobag…P.S. You are coming over on Monday…we'll see The Omen…And then NooNoo will eat us because he is the Anti-Christ…just letting ya know!


	7. Home Life

Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't pretend to.

Chapter 7

"Dad?" Katy asked incredulously.

"Honey, your father's here to…talk," Donna interjected.

"About what?" she asked, getting defensive.

"Am I not allowed to talk to my daughter?"

"You never have before. Why start now?" she retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Honey, please don't fight with your father," Donna pleaded. "How about you talk here. I need to go to the store anyway."

Katy shrugged. "Fine," she said reluctantly. Her grandma quickly walked out the door. "You wanted to _talk_?" Katy asked, turning towards her father.

"How are you?" Kirke asked sitting at the kitchen table.

"Fine."

"Are you?"

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" she snapped. "I know you didn't come here from Chicago to ask me how I was. So stop with the chit chat and get to the point."

He rested his forehead in his hands. "Why do I get a call from my mother, your grandmother, telling me you got in a fight and suspended from school?"

"Grandma called you?" Katy asked in shock.

"That's not the point! Tell me why you were fighting."

"No reason, _dad._ You wouldn't understand," Katy replied angrily. At her father's furious look, she sighed and continued, leaning against the counter. "I got into a fight with a girl named Rianne Johnson. She was cheating on my friend, Jack-"

"Your grandmother told me about _him_, too. You spend all your time with him and his family. All boys…older boys. What's the oldest? Thirty?"

"Bobby is twenty-seven and he doesn't even live there anymore!" she cried, resuming her defensive stance.

"You don't need to be with fuck-ups like that, Katy. That's why your grandmother and I have agreed that you should move in with me, Amy, and your sister and brother."

"I'm not gonna move in with you! I'm fine _here_! I like it _here_!"

"Katy, this place and those damn friends of yours have changed you! You didn't even wish your own fucking sister a Happy Birthday!" he yelled, slamming a fist on the table.

Katy jumped but regained composure. "I tried. I called your house, but that whore of yours wouldn't let me talk to Mary!"

"Shut your mouth! Don't even fucking talk about Amy like that!" her father seethed.

"Oh, and then I sent a birthday card with a 400 minute calling card inside for her. I bet she never got that, considering she's never called."

"What about all the years before?"

"I didn't have your number or address!" she retorted. "You haven't talked to me since I was eight to tell me I had a brother. As a matter of fact, you didn't even talk to me, you talked to grandma!"

"You know what, Katy? None of this matters. You're still going to move to Chicago with me. You'll be better off away from Detroit…away from those "friends" of yours. Those no good fucking bastards," he muttered.

"Don't talk about them that way," she said, her voice rising.

"Oh, isn't that cute? You're their little bitch. Do you sleep with all of them, or are you a picky slut?" he jeered at her.

"Shut up!" she screamed, losing it. "You don't know anything, you bastard!"

"What the fuck did you call me, you ungrateful little bitch?" he asked, walking towards her. She tried to back up, her eyes widening with fear, but she was up against the counter. Kirke grabbed her around the throat, bending her over the countertop. Katy clawed at his hand frantically, unable to loosen his grip. He brought his other hand back and slapped her face forcefully, letting go of her throat.

Katy gasped and fell to the floor in a heap. Tears began to fall from her eyes, and a broken sob escaped her mouth.

"_Never_ talk to me like that again," Kirke stated, "or I'll fucking kill you." He poured a cup of coffee like nothing had happened. "Be ready to leave by Monday. We'll worry about school later."

Katy stared at him silently, a bright handprint across her cheek. She felt a feeling boiling inside her, the same feeling she had before she attacked Rianne. She hated her father, and there was no way she was going to live with him. He left her. He left because he didn't want her. She refused to live with the man who had abandoned her.

"No," she said quietly, standing up.

Kirke turned to look at her, surprise written all over his face. "What did you say?"

She cleared her throat. "I said no," she repeated louder. "I will not be ready by Monday. I won't because I will _not_ come live with you." Her voice remained steady even though she felt like screaming. It was like the calm before the storm.

"Oh, yes, you will. I'm your father. If I say you have to, then you do."

"No," she said, shaking with anger. Kirke stepped towards her, a menacing look on his face. Katy cringed as he stopped in front of her.

He took her by the shoulders, gripping her tightly. "You're coming with me, whether you like it or not." He steered her towards the doorway. Before they were there, Katy struggled free of his grasp. She attempted to get out of reach, but he lunged at her. As he slammed into her, her forehead smacked the edge of the doorframe. She slid to the floor, Kirke pinning her down.

Dizzy and confused, Katy began hitting and slapping her father. "Get off me, you asshole. Fuck you! I hate you, you bastard!"

Kirke had had enough. Holding Katy by the neck again, he began hitting her over and over again. Katy cried out as he backhanded her repeatedly. After a few seconds, she stopped struggling, the lack of air and the amount of pain placing her in a daze.

Kirke hit her one more time with everything he had. Frustrated, he stood up, ran a hand through his short brown hair, and calmly walked upstairs.

Katy lay there, waiting until she was sure he wouldn't come back down. Confident he was staying upstairs, she rolled over and pushed herself off the ground and onto her knees. She stood up, swaying back and forth, still dizzy. When her head cleared, she walked to the sink. She grabbed a paper towel, wetted it, and carefully dabbed at the small cut on her forehead. She felt unsteady, and her hands were almost shaking uncontrollably.

As soon as her cut had stopped bleeding freely, she silently walked to the front door and slipped outside. As she walked down the sidewalk, she felt her adrenaline ebbing away. It was the adrenaline that had kept her from crying and now, as its force on her body decreased, she found tears slowly trickling down her cheeks.

She reached the end of the block and turned around. No one was following her. She contemplated for a moment about running to Jack. Katy shook her head, forcing the thought from her mind. The Mercers house would be the first place Donna and Kirke would look for her. She needed to find a place where she'd be left alone.

She gave one last look at her house and turned away, knowing the perfect place where she could go and not be found.

It wasn't necessarily a long walk to the ice rink, but Katy was so tired, and her eyes were red and burning from crying. Not to mention, she had a horrible splitting headache and a knot on her head the size of a golf ball. Everything adding its toll on her body, the trip to the rink seemed longer than usual.

Once inside, she reached one of the benches and sat down. She put her head in her hands and began sobbing. The ice rink was almost deserted, and she was far enough away that no one would question her. She pulled her knees up to her chest and squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself to stop crying.

-----

Jack, clad only in boxers, sat on the couch flipping through the channels in boredom. Evey was out running errands and he was home alone. He was contemplating whether it would be worth it to get dressed when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Jack? It's Donna," _the woman quickly stated.

"Oh, hey Don-"

"_Listen Jack, is Katy there with you?" _she cut him off in a frantic tone. _You have to tell me the truth."_

"Honestly, Donna. I haven't seen Katy since last night," Jack answered, beginning to worry. "Why? What's wrong?" He could hear Donna's unsteady breathing.

_"Katy is…missing."_

At first, Jack thought she was joking. But the seriousness of her voice made him uneasy. Realization poured over him like ice water. _'Katy is missing…she probably ran away…in _Detroit._'_

"Shit," he mumbled as he dropped the phone and ran for the door.

-----

Katy stood up hours later, wincing slightly due to the cramps in her legs. It was about eight o'clock and she needed to head back if she didn't want to wander the streets of Detroit alone in the dark. Her stomach growled quietly as she began her walk home. The throbbing in her head had eased, but the swelling on the side of her forehead had doubled. The cut felt raised and hot as she touched it lightly. Hitting the doorframe had left an easily noticeable mark.

_'Might as well hang a neon sign over my head saying, "My estranged father came home, beat me, then tried to kidnap me."' _She quickly took her ponytail down and covered the bump with her hair.

She had just left the ice rink when the sky opened up. Too distracted by her thoughts, she never noticed the dark clouds hanging ominously overhead. She wrapped her arms around herself and continued her walk.

-----

Jack slammed the door shut and shook his head, flinging droplets of water everywhere. Evelyn, hearing her sons return, walked in with a dry towel.

"Thanks," he replied darkly. "Any word?" Evey shook her head and, with a sad smile, walked back to the kitchen. "Where are you Katy?" Jack whispered to himself, glancing once more out the window.

-----

Katy trudged up the Mercer's steps and knocked on the door. Not three seconds later, it flew open revealing a very angry but very relieved Jack. He pulled her into a tight hug, not caring that she was completely soaked. She tensed as he grabbed her but relaxed into his arms. He noticed how she flinched when he grasped her but decided to ignore it.

"Mom," Jack yelled over Katy's shoulder in a hoarse voice. "She's here." Evelyn burst through the doorway, worry and relief written all over her face. Jack let go of his friend and stepped back. His mother took one look at the soaked and shivering girl and wrapped her arms and her, holding her close. After a minute, she stepped back, holding Katy at arms length, scrutinizing her.

"Don't you ever do that again, Katy Leigh Stevenson. You had us all worried. Jack was out for hours looking for you, and your grandma was asking everyone she knew to keep an eye out in case they saw you," Evey explained in a stern voice. Her expression softened when she saw a tear escape the girl's eye. "You must be freezing, darling," she fussed, rubbing her hands over Katy's arms. "Jack, take her upstairs and dry her off. Put her in Bobby's room." Katy gave her an appreciative look before following Jack. Evelyn knew the girl had no desire to go home, for whatever reason, and decided she could stay at least for the night.

As Jack led Katy towards the stairs, Evey headed for the phone. "Donna? Yes, it's Evelyn. She's here. No, no, she's fine. Just cold and wet. She's tired, and I was wondering if she could stay till morning. I know you want to see her and talk to her, but she is exhausted. It wouldn't hurt to wait one night would it? It's no trouble at all. Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow," she ended, hanging up the phone.

Jack led Katy to the bathroom and sat her down on the toilet. He grabbed a dry towel from the rack and draped it around her shoulders. He was silent and Katy knew he was thinking about something.

"Katy-"

"Don't Jack. I already got the third degree from your mom, and I'll get it from my grandma tomorrow. I don't need it from you, so just don't," she said, hanging her head.

"Why?" was all he asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now." Noticing his stubborn look, she added, "I'll tell you soon. Just not now." She shivered, and Jack threw her a concerned glance.

"You need to get out of those wet clothes," he said, taking the damp towel and handing her a fresh one. When he noticed she was making no attempt to get up, he went over and crouched beside her. "Now, Kates," he said softly, grabbing her hand. She nodded and stood up, taking off her t-shirt, leaving her in a cami. "I'll go get some dry clothes," Jack stated.

A few seconds later, he reappeared with a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt that belonged to him. Katy was sitting on the toilet again in just a cami and underwear. She stood as Jack approached.

After helping her into the dry clothes, Jack settled himself in front of her. Katy wouldn't look him in the eye. She kept her gaze focused on her hands, picking at the fabric on her pants.

"Katy?" he asked, putting his hand on hers.

"Hmm?" She refused to look up. Jack reached up and tucked the hair that covered her face behind her ear. She jerked back, pulling her hands out of his.

"What's that?" he questioned, his eyes flashing with concern. His focus was on Katy's upper forehead, which was raised and angry red.

She fingered the bump gingerly before shrugging. "Nothing," she replied. "I hit my head off the dresser this morning. No big deal."

"Really?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah, it's nothing. Really."

"Okay," Jack said, dropping the subject. Katy nodded and yawned. "Come on," he said, grabbing her hand. "Let's get you to bed."

"Alrighty, dad," she laughed following him. She stopped suddenly, frowning at her words. Jack turned around and gave her a confused look. Katy shrugged it off and continued walking to Bobby's room.

-----

_Katy stood outside, looking out over the street. It was deserted. The street seemed familiar, like one close to her house. It was snowing and the sky was gray with the threat of a blizzard. On the ground already lay a half-foot of unspoiled snow._

_Footsteps crunched through the snow behind her, and she whipped around. Jack stood in the middle of the street, his head down, staring at the ground._

_"Jack?" she asked, taking a step towards him. He turned and motioned for her to follow him. He led her to the middle of the street in front of the Mercer house._

_"Jack?" she asked again. She shivered as snow fell silently around her. She jumped as she heard a loud popping noise. Jack grabbed his chest and a spurt of red liquid, intensified by the gray sky and snowy surroundings, flowed around his fingers. His face contorted with pain as he struggled to breathe._

_"JACK!" she screamed. He fell to the ground, and she attempted to run to him, but suddenly, Jerry stood in her way._

_"What are you doing, Jerry?" she demanded. "We have to help Jack! Something is wrong. I need to get to him!" He said nothing, his eyes fixed straight ahead. Katy pushed passed him and ran to her best friend who was bleeding crimson onto the white snow._

_"Jack…" she sobbed as he gasped for air. Blood slowly trickled from his mouth. He started convulsing as his body began shutting down. Katy looked on in horror as he ceased to move._

_"Jack!" she cried before she was plunged into darkness._

_-----_

It took her a minute to adjust to the night. Her room was completely dark, the moon outside covered by clouds. Her heart thudded in her chest as she relived her vivid dream. She jumped out of bed quickly and padded softly down the hallway.

"Jack?" she breathed, opening his door a crack. He was sprawled out, covering his entire bed, snoring softly. Katy walked towards the bed and stared at him, calmed by just standing next to him. Making up her mind, she crawled onto the edge of the bed and laid down next to Jack.

He breathed in and turned his head towards her. "You alright?" he asked, sleep evident in his voice.

She nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her clearly. "Bad dream," she sniffled quietly, unable to hold back the emotions.

Jack's hand raised up and rested near her cheek. "How bad?" he asked.

"Horrible. You were killed," she said quickly, trembling.

"Well, I'm here, right? It was just a nightmare. It didn't mean anything."

"But it felt so real," she argued.

"Well, I hope it wasn't. It would be kinda weird talking to a dead guy. Not to mention, laying in his bed," he joked, trying to better her mood.

"Jack!" she whispered admonishingly.

"What?" he asked innocently. "It's true." She chuckled and scooted closer to him. Her heart gave a strange flutter when he rested one arm on her waist, the other resting under her head, playing with the hair on the nape of her neck.

"Katy, I have a serious question to ask."

"Yeah?" Her heart was beating wildly.

"Why do I always die in your dreams? Why not someone like, oh, I don't know…Bobby? He's a lot more fun to kill."

"Haven't you watched the movies? The Jack character always dies." He laughed softly. "Thanks, Jack," she whispered.

"For what?"

"Being here for me."

"What are friends for?" he replied sleepily.

The fluttering stopped.

-----

A/N: So, what do you guys think of the wonderful Kirke Stevenson? Was this a decent enough chap for all you? Nod your heads…good! So uh, **_REVIEW_** or I might…DELETE THIS STORY!…maybe I won't do that but I might cry my eyes out or something.

**I dedicate this chapter to XNegAttentionX who repeatedly reminded me that I was, in fact, NOT updating…and demanded that I do so immediately. So thank ye m'dear. You've kicked me arse into updating.**

**Thank you:**

**XGHxDoesTheHeartGood**

**i run with scissors**

**Rose**

**Iluvgarretthedlund**

**X2 Aeon Darkness IX**

**tlm1633**

**Skye Mercer**

**Alyssa43**

**JaCkMeRcErIsHoT**

**Mizz-Whizz49**

**EbonyRose02: **Thank you so much for reviewing!

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY: **Jack? Jealous? NEVER! Well…maybe just a little

**XNegAttentionX:** You can have a different villain guy to hate now instead of Jake…

**Ophelia Hyde:** You were the one of the only ones who disliked Jack in the last chap! But you know what, I did make him out to be a bit of a pimpin jerk so you were so right!

**Trizzy: **I'VE GOT MOXY! It's the skiz. Happy with the chap?

**ImAdctd2A3rdClssRkStr: **I won't even attempt to grasp your review. But that's why we're friends right? You say stupid stuff and I ignore you. We were made for each other. Just incase I'm a lying whore, **street cred** to you. I don't think it's needed but hey…what the heck, You gave me lots and lots o support and I am forever in your service…lol. Ooo..I'm bringing Sexy BACK! Sry.

**R.E.V.I.E.W ! Let's go for over a hundred…am I too optimistic in saying…105? Eh, Heck, let's try it. 105 REVEIWS! IF YOU REVIEW, YOU GET A NAKED DANCING GARRETT HEDLUND FREE! mustpayshippingandhandling…We ship 'im, you handle 'im!**


	8. Let Go

Disclaimer: If I owned Four Brothers, do you actually think I'd be writing fanfiction for it?

P.S. I don't own Dirty Dancing either…depressing, isn't it? No, no…I'm fine, don't worry about me sniffles—runs away

Title is the song Let Go by Dave Lichens. Amazing song...listen to it!

Chapter 8

"I'm so glad to be out of school," Katy sighed, falling backwards onto Jake's bed. "No more finals, no more grades, no more waking up at 6 a.m. Just a quiet, blissful summer!"

Jake snorted. "You are so overdramatic. We've been out of school for two weeks already, but it never loses its novelty to you, does it?"

"Never," she replied smiling as he pulled her up from his bed and wrapped his arms around her. She giggled as he started twirling her around the room in a pathetic attempt at a waltz.

"What are we doing?" She squeezed her eyes shut and let a small squeal escape her clenched teeth as he successfully dipped her.

He flashed a brilliant smile. "I thought I'd dance with my _girlfriend_." He spun her in a circle and pulled her close, leaning forward. "Have I told you how happy I am to be your boyfriend?"

"You are such a _cheesy_ boyfriend," she smiled before placing a small kiss on his lips. She glanced at the clock and jumped out of his arms. "And I'm a very late girlfriend!"

"Can't you stay?" he pleaded. "I wanted you to have dinner with my family tonight." He put on his best puppy dog look.

"You know I would, but I promised Evelyn I'd help her with dinner tonight. She's been stressed lately so I think she could use the extra hands around the house."

"Is Jack gonna be there?" Jake asked in a sour tone.

Katy sighed. "I don't know what you have against Jack or what's going on between you two, but Jack is my best friend. He is the closest thing I have right now to a brother. You, Jake Beirson, are my boyfriend. So there's no reason to be jealous or go all 'manly testosterone' on me."

"I'm _not_ jealous," he stated defensively.

Katy gave a small, knowing smile. "Still," she said, kissing him again, "there's no reason to hate Jack." She paused and looked at the clock again. "I _really_ have to go," she said, giving him a quick hug before running out the door.

* * *

"Hey, I'm here!" Katy yelled as she rushed through the front door of the Mercer house.

"Mom's not home yet, so it's just you and me," Jack said, walking through the kitchen door.

"Is she still having trouble finding a foster home for that kid?"

"Yeah, he might be staying with us for a little awhile. At least until she can find a willing foster parent," he explained, setting a package of raw chicken on the counter.

"It must be hard…" Katy commented off-handedly.

"For who, Mom or the kid?"

"For both, I guess," she said shrugging. "Evey's probably frustrated that no one will take him, and he's likely to be upset about it, too."

"You get use to it," Jack said solemnly.

"But you found Evey. This place is better than any foster home you could've gone to. Plus, where would you be without Bobby's guidance?" she asked jokingly.

"In jail," he said with a smirk. "The only good thing Bobby taught me was how to stay away from-"

"Trouble?"

"No, the authorities. He always said 'just deny everything. They hate that. And if they still don't believe you, just say something about their wives. That always gets a reaction out of them.'"

"Sounds like you'd get into more trouble than get out of it. But, come to think of it, that is typical Bobby," she ended with a small laugh.

They worked in silence for a few minutes, dipping the chicken into a bread batter before placing it into a hot skillet.

"I once asked Bobby for advice on girls," Jack said, breaking the ice. "More specifically, a girl."

"I can already tell _that_ was a mistake." Jack just nodded. "How old were you?" she continued.

"Fourteen. Bobby was home for a week, and I had started liking…a girl I knew. I guess I thought he was my best bet for a straight answer."

"Was he?"

"When I told him about the girl and asked him to help me, he just spit his beer out and stared at me. Then, he told me to 'fuck off' because I was 'blocking the game.'"

"Who was the girl?"

"Just a girl, it doesn't matter," he snapped.

"Oh…okay." She lowered her eyes and stared at her hands. _'It's Jack's fault for bringing it up in the first place. He doesn't have to act like I'm interrogating him.'_

Jack remained silent, staring at the sizzling chicken. He flipped a drumstick silently and leaned against the countertop.

"Why didn't you go to Angel or Jer? Or me for that matter?" Katy questioned further. She wanted to understand why Jack was being so short with her.

"Angel was always gone and Jerry was busy with his job. And you…I-I didn't think you could help."

"You didn't think I could help? Me, a girl, unable to help you with girl problems?" she asked skeptically.

"It was complicated, Katy. Just drop it," he replied sourly.

Evelyn walked in at that moment, surprising both teens. Her tired expression revealed her hard day as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"You're both angels for helping me like this," she praised, smiling at them. "By tomorrow, all of this should be resolved. If not-well, then I'll just deal with it."

* * *

After dinner, Katy stayed to wash dishes. Evelyn went to bed, completely exhausted, muttering her thanks to the kids as she left.

"Do you wanna watch a movie or something after this?" Jack asked, hoping to make up for how short he was with her earlier. The last thing he needed was to get into another fight with her.

"My pick?" she asked with a sweet smile.

Jack's eyes grew wide. "No, no, no. We are _not_ watching Ghost or Pretty Woman or The Breakfast Club one more time," he said, shaking his head. "I'm putting my foot down."

"Fine," Katy replied quickly, putting the last plate away before heading to the living room.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief as he sat down on the couch and watched her put a video in. She came back to the couch, put her head on the armrest opposite Jack and swung her feet onto his lap.

"So, what _are_ we watching?"

Katy looked across the couch at her friend. "Well," she started, slowly. "Since we couldn't watch three of my favorite movies…"

"Yes?" Jack encouraged.

"I thought we'd watch my _all-time_ favorite!"

Jack smacked his forehead and groaned. "I forgot to ban that one from the list, too," he said, rubbing his eyes.

"Don't be such a baby. I think Dirty Dancing is a perfectly fine movie choice."

He raised an eyebrow. "Couldn't you choose a movie you haven't watched four hundred times? When you've memorized the words, songs, _AND_ the credits, you know something is wrong."

"I'm offended, Jack," Katy said in a playful tone. "I only know _half_ of the credits." He just rolled his eyes.

'"I'm gonna do my kind of dancin' with a great partner, who's not only a terrific dancer; somebody who's taught me that there are people willing to stand up for other people no matter what it costs them; somebody who's taught me about the kind of person I wanna be,'" Katy recited with enthusiasm.

"Will you STOP that? It's driving me insane," Jack complained.

"Hush, this is the pivotal part of the plotline where Baby and Johnny finally dance in front of everyone, therefore proving the meaning of true love and adding, if I do say so myself, one kick ass ending to the movie," she said, unable to tear her eyes away from the screen.

"Would it still be 'pivotal' if I smother you with a pillow?" he muttered. Not hearing his remark, Katy remained glued to the TV.

Jack snapped his fingers trying to break her trance. Nothing. He clapped, whistled, and even hummed a show tune, but the most he got from her was a raised hand in his face.

"Fine," he grumbled, crossing his arms when he suddenly was struck with an idea. "Hey, Katy…Look! It's Patrick Swayze!"

Katy whipped her head around to look, probably giving herself whiplash in the process. Her eyes searched hopefully for a moment before realizing what Jack had done.

He burst into uncontrolled laughter after seeing her expression and almost fell off the couch. Not paying attention, a pillow smashed into his face and bounced onto his lap. He stared at it for a moment in shock, raised his eyes back up to the culprit (who was grinning like a mad woman), then back down to the weapon. Without warning, he swung it around to hit Katy directly in the shoulder.

"Oh, it's war," she declared, grabbing another pillow, the movie (and the credits) forgotten.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later and four slightly rumpled pillows discarded around the room, Katy had Jack pinned to the ground, using her body weight to keep him down. Her one hand was holding a pillow in the striking position and the other grabbed his shirt collar.

"Surrender, Jack. There's no point now…," she said with a laugh. "You know you can't beat me."

"Is that so?" Jack chuckled. "What if I do…this!" He pulled his hands up and began tickling her sides, because, of course, after knowing her for six years, he knew just where she was most ticklish. Katy dropped the pillow, attempted to grab his hands. Once she was defenseless, he rolled on top of her, switching their positions. "What now?" he asked playfully, leaning forward. His smile slowly faded as he stared at Katy.

Katy's laugh caught in her throat as she looked up at Jack. He looked adorable when laughing, though she hated to admit it. His humored look faded and was replaced with a serious, almost thoughtful one. The god-forsaken fluttering in her stomach was back with a vengeance. She tried pushing it away by telling herself she had Jake. _"I have a boyfriend, I have a boy—"_

Jack leaned forward with a sudden intense look in his eyes. "Katy?" Her eyes locked with his, but she said nothing. He could feel her erratic breathing as he brushed a lock of hair off her face.

Katy couldn't control her own heart beat. Jack was still sitting on top of her, but he leaned forward causing more contact between the two of them. She squirmed a little, the motion startling Jack, and as if just noticing their situation, he rolled off of her.

He stood up and cleared his throat uncomfortably, offering her a hand. She took it lightly but her heart still seemed to have a mind of its own.

"Are you spending the night?" Jack asked, his voice casual.

"I don't know, am I?" Katy retorted.

"Well, isn't Donna out of town?"

"Yeah…I guess I'll stay the night," she said, making her way to the stairs. She avoided her house at all costs when her grandma went to work or on a business trip now. The chance of her father making another surprise appearance scared the living hell out of her. She knew he was still in town and determined to have her move back with him, though only God knew why it was so important to him. It was only a matter of days before he made another attempt to, in her eyes, kidnap her.

Of course, Jack had no idea. So many times, she had attempted to tell him what happened, but stopped herself each time. He was Bobby's brother, after all. No telling what kind of reaction she would get from him. She felt safer just keeping everything to herself. Doubt crept into her mind though, and she wondered if she could handle another confrontation with Kirke alone.

"Katy," Jack said, interrupting her thoughts, "are you okay?"

She avoided his gaze, choosing instead to focus on a picture of all four Mercer brothers dressed warmly and holding hockey sticks. She almost laughed at the memory. It had been so cold that day. It was the day before New Years Eve and the boys wanted to get a quick game in before it got dark.

Katy had probably only been about eleven at the time. She had been disappointed because, once again, Bobby hadn't allowed her to play (or even skate for that matter). He had been afraid she would hurt herself when he wasn't looking. She argued that she was a better skater than when she was nine, knowing that Bobby was referring to the incident that had left a scar on her left leg. Still, he refused and Katy sulked on the sidelines.

It was a short game, the weather turning for the worse quickly, and the boys were getting ready to leave the ice when Evelyn pulled out her camera and told everyone to get together. She pushed Katy onto the ice, telling her to get into the picture as well. Arms crossed and a sour look on her face, Katy stalked out to the brothers and stood beside Jack, who immediately cracked a joke about the face she was making.

It all happened in a second: Katy whirled around in anger to leave again. Jack grabbed her scarf to pull her back. Angel lost his balance and grabbed onto Jerry by the collar. Jerry, unable to balance himself with Angel hanging on, went to grab for Bobby, but ended up punching him in the jaw. Bobby, in pain and anger, turned to punch Jerry. At that moment, Evelyn took the picture.

The only one smiling in the picture was Jack. He had one hand extended out to the right, the end of the scarf and Katy's hair just visible. The rest of the boys were lined up, but none were remotely aware of the picture being taken at that point. It had been such a comical photo that Evelyn swore that she would never put it away. Everyone who came into her house would be able to see the "real" Mercers.

"Katy?"

She blinked, and struggled to remember what he'd been asking her. "I'm fine. Why?"

"Nothing. You just seemed distracted."

She was tempted once again to tell him what was really bothering her. She shook her head slightly and settled on the next best thing. "I wonder when Bobby's coming home."

"It's only been a month, Kates. Give him a break."

"I know," she said, her eyes suddenly burning. She tried to blink back the unwanted tears, but was unsuccessful. "I just miss having him around." With that, she stopped fighting the tears and sobbed openly.

Jack looked uneasy for a moment, staring at her with a shocked expression. He seemed uncertain of what to do. He tentatively put his arm around her and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly while her tears subsided. Jack cleared his throat.

"Why do you miss him so much?"

"He just makes me feel safe, I guess." He struggled to hear her answer considering her face was pressed against his chest.

"Safe from what, Katy?"

"Nothing," she said, pulling away. "Never mind." She didn't mean to sound so cold, but her words came out sounding stand-offish.

"Does this have anything to do with what happened that day you went missing?" he asked, not missing a beat. He'd suspected something had been wrong that night, but he didn't push her to tell him. He figured if it was serious enough, she would tell him. From the way she visibly stiffened, he knew his suspicions were correct. "It does, doesn't it?"

"Just drop it, Jack," she bit back with venom in her voice. "Please," she mouthed.

"Why can't you tell me, Katy? I'm your best friend, for God's sake! If you tell me, I can help."

Katy shook her head. "No," she whispered.

"Please, Katy. Tell me. What happened?" he pleaded, almost sounding frantic.

She sighed in defeat and mumbled something inaudible. "What?" Jack asked, stepping forward.

"My dad," she whispered, her face drained of all color.

To Jack, her whole frame seemed to shrink and become fragile as she admitted what had happened the day her father came to visit. He shook with anger and disgust as she told him how her father had tried to move her back to Chicago forcefully and how he resolved to beating her when she refused. She trembled as she recounted how she got away, where she'd been, and why she hadn't come home sooner.

"…and then, I came here," she ended in a small voice. She looked up at Jack through her eyelashes and waited for a response. She didn't have to wait long.

"That…fucking bastard," he seethed. "No wonder you were so out of it that night. I knew something was wrong then, but I didn't say anything, did I? I figured you'd come to me if you were in trouble." He ran his hands through his hair. "God damn it!" he yelled, slamming a fist against the wall.

Katy jumped. "Shh, Jack. Evelyn is sleeping." She looked to be on the verge of tears.

"No…Wonder! No wonder you've been so fucking afraid of being alone," he continued, though lowering his voice a fraction. He began pacing in front of the stairs where they'd been standing since before the entire conversation had begun. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you—"

"What could you have done, Jack?" Katy interrupted. "Go fight him?" She scoffed at the idea. "He'd win and you know it. You don't realize," she began to cry, "there was nothing I could've done. I couldn't tell my grandma. She still believes her son is a saint who took in the first knocked-up whore who seduced him. Oh yeah, she loves me, but she despised my mother. Isn't that nice to know about your family? Isn't it nice to find out that your father was having an affair while his wife was seven months pregnant? To find out that on top of the shock of finding out about the affair, your mother was addicted to anti-depressants and pain killers at the age of twenty-four and took too many pills, causing her to go into early labor and ultimately cost her her life?" Katy began sobbing so hard, she was unable to breathe.

Jack enveloped her in his arms. "I know all this already, Katy. I'm sorry. I know…Shh," he soothed her, stroking her hair. He knew what it was like to come from a broken family.

She hiccupped and continued. "I couldn't do _anything_ Jack. I couldn't do anything then, and I can't do anything now. If I go to the authorities and they don't believe me, they might force me to go with my dad since he's married and more financially stable. I'm _scared_." She buried her face into his chest and inhaled deeply. His cologne calmed her a little. She suddenly felt utterly exhausted. Her chest hurt and her eyes ached from crying.

Jack put an arm under her knees and behind her back, picking her up. She rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes as he carried her up the stairs. He placed her in a bed, which she recognized to be his, and laid down beside her. He stroked her hair and pulled her closer.

She sighed and looked into his eyes. He moved closer and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you, Katy." She smiled slightly with a tired expression and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I know…it took forever…As most of you know, my computer quite literally BLEW UP! Therefore, updating was impossible. Then, when I got a new computer, it had no floppy disk drive (I saved the started chapter on the floppy disk)…it took me a while to find a computer around me that would take floppy disks to which I was like "WHY!?!?!" Because, seriously, I didn't think floppies were that outdated… Well, anyway forgive? Please?

Good chapter? Yes? No? Hells no? Lots o' sexual tension and drama drama drama, right? It wasn't planned, it just happened.

**Thank you:**

**Iluvgarretthedlund**

**Skye Mercer**

**Jill**

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY**

**XNegAttentionX: Sorry for the uber long wait…(sad eyes) forgive?**

**x-Whizzified-Magic-x**

**aLeX24**

**Trizzy: (cringes) Do I still have moxy?? Sorry for the wait**

**X2 Aeon Darkness IX**

**Bigamericanflirt**

**Mart7**

**Ophelia Hyde: Very creative punishments (don't worry, he'll get his)…Are you a happy dancing fool yet about this chapter?**

**Rogue21493**

**SunnySkies**

**RedHot911**

**Becki2810**

**Feeling-so-unsure**

**ImAdctd2A3rdClssRkStr: Kudos to you for listening to snippet after snippet of this chapter on the phone and not falling asleep or anything (cuz that would put a damper on things…for reals)**

I got a lot of different reviewers and of course the ones that never let me down (oh, and I shot for 105 reviews last chapter—I got 109!!! Dances around like a mad fool) So let's say…oh 120? Am I shooting to high? Come on guys, you can do it!!

The general consensus is that Kirke Stevenson is a big D-bag that needs to get (as Ophilly put it) Man raped? Don't worry, things will be happening to him…(evil laugh)

Oh, and Jake isn't down and out of this story yet (evil laugh again)


	9. The Unexpected

Disclaimer: Four Brothers not mine…how sad.

Chapter 9

Katy woke up the next morning feeling content. The sunlight was muted through the blinds in the window and the house was still. She figured Evelyn had already left for work and was surprised she didn't hear her leave. Feeling something stir behind her, she glanced over her shoulder to see a sleeping Jack tucked closely to her body. His arm was slung lazily over her stomach, and he snored softly into her hair.

Smiling softly at his sleeping form, she attempted to wriggle out of his arms without waking him. The slight movement roused him, and his grip tightened on her waist. She gave an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes. '_What a baby.'_

Giving up on her effort to escape Jack for a shower, she settled against him and let her thoughts drift back to the night before. She'd been so upset, and Jack's reaction hadn't made anything better. She couldn't help but think if only Bobby were here, she wouldn't be so worried. He would make things work out in the end. Telling Jack her situation hadn't given her much reprieve from the fear that plagued her mind. It had only worsened her worries not knowing if Jack would overreact to the situation. It was just like him to get too involved and end up getting hurt. She closed her eyes and tried not to let her doubts dominate her thoughts.

Waking up a short while later and tired of waiting for Jack get up, Katy pulled herself from his grip. His eyes shot open and glared as she pulled the covers from his body. His gaze widening, he pulled the covers back up to his waist and looked at Katy sheepishly.

"I don't _even_ want to know," she muttered. Jack threw a pillow at her and grinned awkwardly. "I'm gonna take a shower. Then you might want one, too. When you're…_better_…go make me breakfast. I'm starving." She ran out of the room laughing as he attempted to throw another pillow at her. Exasperated, Jack let himself fall back into the bed with a huff, covering his face with a hand.

Katy laughed as she ran the hot water for her shower. It wasn't the first time an _incident_ like that had happened. She remembered Bobby trying to explain to a twelve-year-old Jack why morning was a difficult time for guys. She'd been hiding behind the corner as Jack approached his older brother with a confession. She giggled at the memory of Bobby's shocked and appalled face and how obviously uncomfortable he was when the discussion finally turned into "the talk".

The phone rang as Katy was pulling her brush through her wet hair. From somewhere downstairs, she could hear Jack's voice answering the call. As his voice drifted closer, she could hear his spiteful tone.

"Yeah, she's here. Why do _you_ wanna talk to her?" Her heart jumped a little as he said this and nervous spasms went through her stomach.

"Whatever, here she is," Jack said in a contempt voice. He passed the phone to her. "It's your _boyfriend_," he stated in obvious disdain. She felt her muscles relax, and she smiled. The way Jack had been talking, she was afraid her father was on the phone. "What does he want?" Jack leaned in, mouthing the words, but Katy just pushed his face away.

"Down Cujo," she joked, as she put the phone to her ear. "Hey, Jake. What's up?"

"_Hey, I was just wondering if you wanted to eat with my family tonight? My mom really wants you over. She was disappointed last night," _he explained, pausing for an answer.

She wanted to, but she was afraid Evelyn might need her help again tonight. "I'd love to Jake, but—"

"_What? Does _Jack_ want you there? I thought _I_ was your boyfriend."_

"Will you just stop acting like it's a damn competition between you and my best friend?" Katy asked impatiently. "Seriously, both of you are acting like you have property rights or something. I already explained this yesterday, Jake. I am not Jack's girlfriend, I'm your's. And yes, I'll come over tonight for dinner. See you, bye." She hung up quickly, annoyed with the fact that Jake was acting super-possessive of her. It was as if Jack was some huge threat or something.

Jack walked into her room and sat on her bed, watching her brush her hair into a ponytail. He wondered if she remembered what had happened the night before. He couldn't explain why he kissed her, though he knew it had to do with Jake. He wasn't afraid to admit that he was slightly jealous of the time Katy was spending with her new boyfriend. She had always spent so much time at the Mercer's that he didn't expect it to be any different. He also knew that Katy would have talked to him about the kiss no matter how she felt about it. She'd obviously been half-asleep when it happened, and he was relieved he didn't have to explain himself.

"Well, I have to go spend "quality time" with my boyfriend and his family," she sighed, picking up her purse. "Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone," she said with a smile.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Okay, mother. I'll try not to do anything stupid."

She laughed and walked down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

"These are for you," Jake smiled, pulling a dozen roses from behind his back.

Katy gasped. "You didn't have to buy those for me!" He handed them to her and shrugged, pulling her inside the house.

"I've been a jerk lately, and I want to make it up to you. I'm sorry about earlier and I'm apologizing for all the times I may get…jealous of Jack in the future." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her softly on the lips.

She pulled back and laughed. "You are too good, Jake."

Just then Jake's mom appeared in the hallway. "Oh, Katy, I didn't know you were here yet." Her southern accent was somewhat of a surprise when Katy first met her. She hadn't known Jake's mother was from the south. Now, she saw it suited her personality: laid back and always smiling. "Come on into the kitchen. I'm just starting dinner, but it'll be a while."

Katy smiled politely and followed her into the kitchen. "Let me help you," she said, reaching to fix the salad.

"If you'd like, dear. God knows I need more hands around here," Helen said smiling. "Jake and his father are lazy bums." Her eyes twinkled, and the corners of her lips turned upwards.

Katy laughed. "We'll just have to fix that, won't we?"

Jake's mother smiled affectionately. "Darlin', at the risk of sounding like a bad soap opera, I'm glad you're with Jakey."

"Me too," she said with a small smile.

Jake walked in at that moment and put an arm around Katy's waist. "Come up to my room?" he asked quietly in her ear. Nodding, she followed him up the stairs. Helen just shook her head and smiled. "Kids," she murmured.

As soon as they were in his bedroom, he immediately closed the door and began kissing her softly on the lips.

"What's this for?" she asked breathlessly.

"This is part two of my apology," he said into her lips, running his hands up and down her back.

She shivered with pleasure as he pulled her even closer to him. "Well, if that's the case, I don't forgive easily." She could feel him smile as he deepened the kiss.

* * *

Later, thoroughly kissed and forgiving, Katy walked into the Mercer's house with a smile. She heard voices from the kitchen and immediately headed towards them. She saw Jack first, turned slightly away from her, with a crooked smile on his face listening intently to the next person Katy saw.

She didn't recognize the girl but immediately noted she was beautiful. Long curly hair fell in a seemingly golden halo around her face. Big eyes, full lips—no wonder Jack was entranced. She was thin—actually ungodly thin—and her too small long sleeve shirt which she kept pulling down didn't completely hide the cuts along her wrists. Everything added up but nothing helped explain who she was.

The girl noticed her first. She glanced at her warily for a moment. "Uh, Jack," she started, pointing a finger towards Katy. He seemed confused for a second before turning around.

"Oh, Katy!" he said hurriedly, standing up and walking up to her. "This," he said waving a hand at the girl who was slowly standing up, "is Chase Parker." He announced her name like it was a great privilege.

"Hi," she said nervously, her hand reaching for her sleeves again.

Katy reached her hand out to shake the newcomer's, but Jack gave her a look, and she dropped it. Instead, she simply smiled. "Hi, nice to meet you."

"Chase is gonna be staying with us for awhile. Mom is her social worker."

"I thought—," Katy started, but another severe look from Jack stopped her. She tried to save face, but Chase seemed to know what she had been about to say.

"I know…my name isn't exactly a tell-tale sign of my gender. Jack already expressed his, uh, "confusion" when he met me," she said with a half-smile. "I'm guessing Evelyn just told you my name and nothing else, right?"

"Well, yeah…sorry."

"No worries. It happens all the time." She turned to Jack, "uh, where's the bathroom again?"

He walked off to show her and Katy was left alone. She wasn't hungry since she ate at the Beirson's so she opted for just sitting at the kitchen table. She started thinking about little things like where Chase would sleep and if she was attracted to Jack like he obviously was to her.

The last thought brought an unwelcome rehashing of the unfortunate events surrounding Jack's last girlfriend. She certainly didn't want another Rianne around. The other girls at school felt he was slightly un-dateable with Katy around—what with her reputation for duking it out with his girlfriend and all. But Chase didn't know about the reputation or Rianne for that matter. Katy had to admit she was a little apprehensive of the possibility of romance between the two.

Just then Jack walked back in, running a hand through his thick hair and laughing quietly to himself. "Wow," was all he said.

"Yeah, wow," Katy replied. "I'm just a tad bit embarrassed about the whole gender confusion thing."

"Don't worry about it. Chase told me she thought you seemed nice," he admitted, taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah…," she trailed off. She sat thinking a moment before speaking up again. "How long is she gonna stay here?"

"Mom says not long. Hopefully only a few weeks. But who knows? It could be more and it could be less." His voice seemed to prefer the former rather than the latter.

"Where is she sleeping?"

"She's set up in Jerry's room. Don't worry," he said smiling, "we wouldn't kick you out of Bobby's room."

She rolled her eyes. "That's not what I was worried about." He seemed to know she was lying and just shook his head.

"She went to bed, but I have ice cream in the freezer if you want to get two spoons?" he offered.

"What flavor?" she questioned with interest.

"Moose tracks, of course," he said with a smirk.

"I'm in."

They settled down on the couch and started talking about different things. Katy asked Jack how his day was and he told her it had been pretty boring until Evelyn had brought Chase home. When he asked her how her day was with Jake, she blushed and said it was fine.

He scrutinized her for a moment. "Be careful, please."

"Jack, I don't understand what you have against Jake."

"It's not that I have anything against him," he sighed. "You're like my little sister and I have to protect you."

"Or you could be my best friend and support me," she suggested.

"I'm your best friend, too, but you need someone to protect you. Bobby did a good job—,"

"Bobby was over-protective. As in 'to the extreme.' I don't need that anymore."

"All the same," he said, not giving up, "I just want you to be careful. Guys, well, we're known for breaking hearts."

"Wow, Jack, I'm not marrying the kid."

"Katy," he said severely, "please, please be careful."

"Okay. You be careful, too. Some of us are known for being psychotic bitches that cheat on our boyfriends and beat up their best friends," she smirked at his annoyed face. "I'm just saying is all."

* * *

After blowing through half a carton of her favorite ice cream, Katy was ready for bed. Jack was asleep beside her on the couch, the spoon used in the crime still in his hand. She stood up carefully so as not to wake him and gently pulled the utensil from his hand. She tiptoed to the kitchen, put the ice cream away (hopefully Evelyn wouldn't be mad for the obvious murder of the dessert), and crept back to the couch where Jack was softly snoring.

"Jack," she whispered. Nothing. "Jaaack," she whispered again, poking him in the side. He snored a bit louder but made no move to wake up. "Jack!" Frustrated, she plugged his nose and waited. His eyes popped open and he grabbed her wrist, wrenching it away from his face. She laughed at the murderous glare he was giving her.

"What?" he asked tiredly.

"Bed. Now."

They marched tiredly up the stairs, whispered goodnight, and closed their doors. Katy crawled under the covers and was asleep before she knew it.

Opening her eyes the next morning, the first thing she saw was the red numbers blinking 10 o'clock. She blinked with confusion, wondering how she could have slept in so late. Normally the sounds of Evelyn or Jack moving around would've woken her up at a much earlier time. She opened her door carefully and looked out into the hallway. Jack's door was closed but she went up to it anyway.

Without bothering to knock, she cracked it open and peeked inside. She gasped in shock and quickly closed the door. The image of Jack laying on top of Chase, kissing her fervently, his hand disappearing into her shirt was forever burned into Katy's mind. She quickly ran down the stairs, her hand over her mouth in shock and disbelief. _'How long did THAT take?! One night and they're practically in each other's pants!'_

Reaching the kitchen, she immediately noticed a note from Evey saying she'd run out for more breakfast things and would be back soon. _'They'll be hungry by then, I'd imagine,' _she thought sarcastically to herself. She heard Jack's door open and close again softly and footsteps treading carefully down the stairs.

Jack tiptoed into the kitchen, only to stop dead when he saw Katy. "Oh, hey," he said trying to act nonchalant.

"Hey."

"I just wanted some…orange juice," he said nervously, opening the fridge.

"We're out. Evey's out getting more."

"Yeah, I…uh…thought I heard her leaving."

"Mmm hmm," she murmured, pretending to be more interested in her cuticles.

"I didn't know you were up yet."

Katy rolled her eyes. "Hmm, well, I know that you've been up," she said with a biting tone, "and you've been pretty busy all morning, haven't you?"

His eyes widened and his mouth hung open slightly. She whipped around and stalked off towards her bedroom. He recovered a moment later and stopped her at the bottom of the stairs. "Katy, wait." He grabbed her shoulder, but she shrugged him off.

"I don't want to talk about it, Jack."

"Listen, please. It's not what you—,"

"Don't you dare say it's not what I think it is. I'm pretty sure it's easy to interpret what was going on in there."

"Katy, I—,"

"I said I don't want to talk about it." She flew up the stairs and slammed her door, locking it quickly behind her. She wouldn't be so perturbed if it wasn't only the first twenty four hours that Chase had been here. Her thoughts were racing as she heard the front door open and Evelyn walk in. Guilt washed over as she decided she'd overreacted. If Jack wanted to act like that, then it was his choice. Not hers. She would just have to get used to the idea.

The phone rang suddenly, but she didn't bother to answer it. Someone else must have picked up because there was silence after the second ring. She rolled off her bed and opened the door, deciding it wouldn't hurt to grab some food if she was going to spend the entire day avoiding Jack.

She made it to the bottom of the stairs before running straight into Jack. Preparing to turn around, she noticed he wasn't paying attention to her. Instead his eyebrows were furrowed as he concentrated on Evelyn. Katy turned her attention towards the older woman.

Her face was ashen, her hands were shaking, and she was mumbling something quickly into the receiver. Jack and Katy stood side by side waiting for her to hang up the phone. She finally did and immediately sat on the couch, her head buried in her hands.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Jack questioned, taking a step forward.

She lifted her head and stared tearfully at the teens standing before her. "Bobby…he's been in a car accident."

* * *

The house was immediately a flurry of activity with everyone getting things together for their trip to the hospital. Bobby had been in Chicago with his team, so it was a five hour trip to the hospital he was taken to.

"How serious is it?" Katy whispered to Jack as she shoved her suitcase in the trunk.

"I don't know. Ma hasn't said much since the call. But to see her like this, it can't be good."

"How did it happen?"

"Honestly, Katy, I don't know. I know about as much as you do."

Evelyn walked out of the house and quickly got into the car. Jack, Chase, and Katy piled in after her. She'd stopped shaking, but her face was creased with worry and she still looked pale. Katy glanced at the speedometer as they flew through Detroit. The needle reached past the speed limit and kept inching higher. She'd never seen Evey so frantic. Whatever condition Bobby was in, it couldn't be good.

Jack seemed to notice the same thing as he securely fastened his seatbelt. "Ma?" he asked quietly, trying to break her out of her frenzied state. He touched her shoulder and the speedometer slowly inched back down.

She let out a small sob and reached back to pat her sons hand, still resting on her shoulder. "Bobby's in the ICU."

Katy let her head hit the window. She felt like her breath had been knocked out of her. Five hours seemed like a lifetime when Bobby was in critical condition. What would they find when they got there?

**A/N:** Wow, another chapter…finally, right? No real excuse for the long delay. At first it was because of finals and graduation (yes! I'm free!), but after that, I just wasn't writing. So, hopefully I didn't lose too many readers and to those of you still reading, I apologize.

On a cooler and mucho awesomer note…I was shooting for 120 reviews…and I got 125!! How awesome is that?

**Many thanks to:**

**Alyssa43**

**Special2**

**Iris Knotwise**

**RedHot911**

**BlackRoses87**

**x-Whizzified-Magic-x**

**Sweet Romantic**

**Trizzy**

**ANGEL-OF-DEATH6**

**Ophilly**

**XNegAttentionX**

**Jackysgal**

**Mooshoo**

**Lady Jamie 178**

**Danielle**


End file.
